


Boruto and the Big Bad Wolf

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soulmates, Werewolf Kawaki, wizard Boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Living in a world with magic and hidden dangers, Boruto does his part to help his village survive. Things turn chaotic when a scary, but not so scary wolf comes to claim him. Simply surviving turns into finding the truth and Boruto has to rediscover himself all over again.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Boruto or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Boruto**

I got down from my horse and opened the small hatch that had the old bell inside. It was a small and ancient thing, but it rang loud and clear when I pulled it. There was no doubt in my mind it was enchanted by the elderly lady that lived here especially considering she was a witch. A few moments later, the large doors opened by themselves and I quickly led Hana inside. She shook her head before trotting along, her cream colored coat shining under the limited sunlight that peeked through the trees.

I let her go graze once the doors closed behind us and I headed inside the moderately small building. The air around me was filled with magic, I could feel it and it only got stronger the further I went. The shelves were stacked with different kinds of goods, some of which made noises as I made my way around to the front desk. The witch that owned the shop sat behind the counter with her white hair pulled in a tight bun. She smiled at me and beckoned me closer, her long fingernails tapping on the wooden surface.

"It's nice to see you again, dear." She greeted and I gave her a smile of my own.

"Hello, granny. How are you doing?" I asked, feeling comfortable enough in the place known as grandma's house. While we weren't related by blood, everyone called her granny. It was something she insisted on and those who were smart didn't protested.

"I'm doing just fine. You're my first customer today." She informed and tapped her nails again. "How about a discount?"

I removed the hot pink hood of my cloak and chuckled. "But you already give me a discount."

The old woman clicked her tongue. "A bigger one then. You are one of my favorites, Boruto. Always so kind . . . and quick on your feet." She added with a mischievous smirk. "Wise beyond your years."

"Most of that is thanks to you." I reminded and she laughed, the sound light and airy.

"So I did, so I did. You never waste the chance to flatter an old crow like me." She said fondly. "Onto business, dear. What can I do for you?"

I pulled the list of items from my pocket and handed it over to her. "Most of it is medicine, I'm afraid a good number of the villagers have gotten sick."

She hummed as she looked it over, eyes flashing purple when she met my gaze. "Interesting indeed . . . there are quite a few remedies requested, but the symptoms for this particular string of illnesses strokes my intuition."

"What are you thinking, granny?" Her intuition was always spot on and I wasn't foolish enough to brush off her words.

"Check your water supply." She ordered. "If you find any brown circles that look like dirt, cover the area in this." She said and with a wave of her finder a green pouch floated over. "Free of charge. As for the medicine, I can narrow it down to a couple that will work just as well. Perhaps better."

"Thank you." I said with a bow of my head, blond bangs falling in my face.

"So polite." She mused and stood. "I'll have everything you need ready in a few minutes, Boruto. Make yourself at home. There are some cookies near my rocking chair, you know where."

I thanked her again as she went into the back to collect everything I needed. I wondered what exactly was in the green pouch she had given me, but I knew better than to ask. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss. I went over to her rocking chair and had a handful of the small chocolate cookies. It was crazy really, how relaxed I could be here. The people who visited were slim and it was almost never the same person twice. The witch had a playful side that killed many brave souls and those that tried to outsmart her paid the price.

None of them knew the rules. If she gave you advice, you took it. She never asked about important matters, she told you. Asking was fine in light conversation. However, if she gave you an option in the form of a yes and no question you always said no. The old lady was fair, but she would trick you if you weren't careful. You could trust her on some things and on others you couldn't. It was as simple as that and if you didn't learn to tell the difference, well . . . a number of things could befall you.

It was a dangerous job yet critical for many villages. It was near impossible to survive in this world without any magical influence and wizards were too rare to hope for. Trading with some kind of mythical creature was a norm even if the risk of death was high. No one else in my village would dare to travel to grandma's house, the destination just as threatening as the trip. In this case I listened more than I talked and that's what gave me an advantage. That and the fact the ancient woman had taken a liking to me, more often than not she would teach me the secrets of the woods. She had even made me the pink cloak I scarcely took off, the fabric embedded with her magic.

It saved my life more times than I could count, protecting me in ways I didn't fully understand. I was grateful for it and knew she would do nearly anything for me if I asked, but she would still try to trick me from time to time to keep me on my feet. She was certainly a crafty thing.

"Here you are, dear." The witch called and I came back around to find her seated at the counter.

The items were wrapped tightly and set in a basket, the list poking out from the side. "How much do I owe you, granny?" I asked and took out the money the chef had given me. I didn't try to hide how much I had, knowing she would over charge me on purpose if I did.

"A third of that, nothing more, nothing less." She said and I smiled. That truly was one hell of a discount.

"You're the best." I said and she laughed again, waving her hand in the air after she took the payment.

"Now now, I couldn't possibly give you another discount." She teased before adding, "Unless you really desired one. Would you like another discount?"

"No thank you, granny."

Her eyes flickered purple again in approval. "That's my boy. Greed will lead to one's destruction. Off you go, can't have you traveling after sunset. The creatures of the night will be upon us."

I nodded and picked up the basket. "Until next time." I said and pulled my hood back up.

Hana was waiting for me outside and I was quick to mount the young horse. My usual companion had gotten too old to make the trip and I didn't want to push his limits. Hana was a bit more skittish than he was, but she ran almost as fast as the wind blew. It was an important quality for this journey and I didn't really have the option to be picky. All the big and strong horses were either left for the farmers or taken by the hunters. My village was lucky in the sense that a wizard had lived among us a very long time ago, his spell still alive and well while it acted as a barrier to the forest. It was old and small mythical creatures made their way in from time to time, but it kept out the dangerous ones.

There was always that fear of the spell wearing off and breaking down. However, it wouldn't be until another few decades or so. We were safe for now. The large doors opened up for me and I pushed my heels against Hana's sides to que her to go. The trail was a long one and I couldn't have her going full speed the whole way. If I didn't pace her, we would be vulnerable in case of an attack. I had run into my fair share of creatures, most of them preferring to curse me with magic. My cloak kept me from harm in that regard, but physical assaults were a different story. Thus my need for a dagger. I kept it close at all times and was lethal in my own right, but I wasn't stupid. I was only human and here were a great number of beasts that could overpower me.

I was about halfway home when a could hear the sounds of branches breaking to my left. I had Hana run a bit faster in hopes of avoiding attention, but whatever it was started to follow. I urged her on faster and the sounds of breaking wood grew fainter. We just had to outrun it. I didn't push her too much out of caution and even though it was a valid decision, it bit me in the ass. The sound of a heavy tree falling close by rumbled against the ground and causing Hana to suddenly buck. I hadn't been holding on as tight to the reins as I should have, my hand more concerned with the dagger at my waist. I was thrown off of her back and hit the ground hard. I was better than this, or at least I thought I was. My head was the first thing to collide with the unsympathetic earth and I wasn't able to keep a grip on consciousness as I blacked out.

The first thing I processed when I slowly came to was that my head hurt. A lot. The second thing was that it was really cold, extremely so. I blinked my eyes open and was met with darkness. For a moment I feared I was out in the open on the path, fully exposed to the creatures of the night. My heart skipped a beat at the thought, but as my eyes adjusted and I looked around, realizing that wasn't the case. I was inside a . . . a cave of some sorts. I felt along the wall in front of me, easing my way into a sitting position. No, not a cave . . . the wall was too smooth and so was the ground. It was more like some kind of dungeon, though that was my dramatic side coming through. It couldn't really be a dungeon, could it? I looked around some more and from what I was able to see it was completely bare.

My belongings and horse were nowhere in sight and I pulled my cloak tighter around me. A sad attempt for comfort and a barrier against the temperature. What was I going to do now? I had no idea how I'd gotten here and thinking of a reason only gave way to more concern and slight panic. Just who . . . or _what_ had dragged me here . . . and for what purpose? A low growl sounded as if in answer and I barely had time to react before a pair of eyes appeared, their color as dark as the place I found myself in. I could feel my pulse quicken as the eyes came closer and I shuffled backwards on instinct. I could only go so far, the wall soon hitting my back. Its shape grew clearer each step it took and within moments I was face to face with a wolf.

It wasn't a normal wolf, not by a long shot. It was a large beast. A king of the canines and I feared the worst. My cloak wouldn't be of any use and there was no way I could fight it off in these conditions, if I stood a chance in the first place. None of that would stop me from trying though. My hand inched towards my dagger as I held the wolf's gaze. I would have one shot at this at the most, I had to make it count.

"You can't hurt me with that. I am not going to hurt you. So calm down."

The deep voice seemed to sound in my head, as if they were my own thoughts. It was definitely a first for me, but for the most part I was used to the unexpected. Perhaps anyone else in my position would have called the wolf on his lie or attacked. It was a logical thing to do, but not the smartest. If this creature wanted to kill me he would have done it already. He wanted something from me and I had to figure out what in order to use that as a bargaining chip. Otherwise, I was completely at his mercy. I removed my hand and let it fall to my side. I willed my heart to slow down so I could focus, but there was still an underlying fear with the large animal close enough to rip my throat in an instant.

"You brought me here." I assumed, proud my voice didn't falter. "How does that benefit you?" It was important to ask the right questions, but I didn't want to be too direct and get brushed off.

The wolf came even closer, causing me to flinch even though I tried to remain calm. I closed my eyes tightly, anticipating something dreadful, but what I got instead was a cold wet nose on my neck. He was sniffing me.

"Your scent . . . It's intoxicating."

I couldn't suppress a shiver at his warm breath and his words left me confused. Intoxicating as in tempting? Appetizing? It was hard to figure him out. A wolf wouldn't have much use for me other than food, what else could a human give him? I held still as he continued to smell me and only opened my eyes when he pulled back.

The large wolf laid down in front of me, resting his head in my lap. "Do you see this thing around my neck?"

I was taken aback by the tame gesture, but I knew a beast like him could never be tamed.

"Yes." I answered simply, gaze peering over to it briefly. It was a seemingly black collar, hanging comfortably around his neck. It was strange to say the least and I couldn't imagine who put it there or the significance it held. "A collar . . ." Perhaps he needed me to take if off of him?

"I knew you were the one." He said with a sigh, nose pressing against my crotch as he inhaled deeply.

A squeak left my lips and before I could think better of it I pushed his nose away. "W-what are you doing?!"

He nudged my hand to the side and then licked my wrist. "Just getting to know you."

I barely held back a huff at that, but once I thought about it, it made sense in a way. Dogs were always smelling each other in inappropriate places and he was a much larger and more vicious version of one . . . kind of. I still didn't know what to make of him, but I supposed he was being civil in a sense compared to the other creatures I had run into in the past. The lick was oddly friendly, but then again he could be having a taste of what was to come.

"You want to get to know me." I repeated and decided to keep my hands at my chest, gripping my hot pink cloak. "Is that . . . a way of playing with your food?" I asked directly. Despite myself, I couldn't let that worry sit and fester. I needed to know.

"I don't play with my food." He said simply. "I need your help. You're the only one who can help me . . . Boruto."

My voice blatantly faltered at my name, shocked and even more confused. "Y . . . y-you . . . how do you know my name?" I asked, taking this one question at a time. The whole situation was startling to say the least and one of the weirdest I had been apart of.

"I know everything about you. Even more than you know about yourself." He told me with a confidence that was baffling. "That's beside the point. Right now, I just need you to take this damn collar off of me."

So my suspicion was true. He was more than just a beast if what he was saying was true, not many creatures could know something as personal as a name upon first meeting and certainly not 'everything' as he claimed. I didn't know what I was getting into and a part of me thought the collar was some kind of curse. Whether it was put there for a valid reason or not, I wouldn't know. But I did know one thing for sure, I had my bargaining chip.

"I request you let me leave unharmed in exchange." I said firmly. Demanding would get me nowhere, but I had to make it clear I wouldn't fall for any tricks either.

"I will never bring you any harm." He said, voice full of promise. His words were sincere.

"Alright . . ." I trailed and slowly moved my hands, making sure he could see every movement.

I reached for his collar and felt around for the buckle. A part of me noticed how soft his fur was and for a second I even wondered the color, but I had a task to complete. When I found the bit of metal I unfastened it gently. It slipped off with ease after that and I was left holding it in my hands.

The wolf shuddered and made a strange, quiet sound and my lips parted in amazement as I watched his body shift before my eyes. It couldn't be . . . I never dreamed I would come across one in person. This wolf . . . he was a werewolf. I didn't know a lot about them, but I knew enough to recognize what was happening. He was turning into a man, a human. All I could do was stare dumbly at his transformation. Perhaps I wasn't as used to the unexpected as I believed. His fur was replaced by skin and toned muscle, long arms and legs settling into a kneeling position. His hair was styled short on the sides and long on top, just as black as his eyes had been. That wasn't the case now, his eyes taking on a lighter color I couldn't quite make out. His snout morphed into a nose and his handsome features caught me off guard.

I hadn't seen anything like it and in a way it was . . . beautiful. He looked at me silently as I took him in, my gaze working its way down from his face. He was still big even for a human, though not nearly as huge as before. He was packed with as much muscle as one of our warriors, if not more so and it only clicked when I got to his groin that he was naked. I quickly averted my blue eyes and felt my face heat up. Sure we were both men, at least for the moment, but that was not something I should be looking at. It was private and more personal than I was ready to get.

"H-here." I stuttered and held out his collar, closed fist bumping against his firm chest.

"No." He rasped out loud, backing away from me as if I'd scalded him. "Keep it away from me."

I retracted my hand, remembering that it was probably a curse. "Do you want me to get rid of it?" I asked, feeling concern and sympathy for the werewolf even if it wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"Do with it what you will, as long as you keep it away from me." He said so quietly before laying back on the cold floor and stretching his limbs with a pained groan.

I wasn't sure what I would do with it yet, but I would keep it away from him nonetheless since he had been kind enough not to eat me. He had in fact given me his word he wouldn't harm me at all and that was strange all by itself. Time wasn't on my side at the moment though, I had to get out of the woods. I didn't know if it was night or even the next morning. Hell, I didn't know if Hana was alright or what happened to the basket I had been carrying along with the small green pouch. I was still where I started aside from a little less likely to die before I made it back home. I wrapped the collar around my belt and stood, the pain in my head not as bad as before but enough for me to lean against the wall for balance.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked the werewolf, already worrying about what my next steps would be. I was easy prey without a horse.

Slowly, he got to his feet and then closed the distance between us. "First you should heal that wound."

"I can't, I have to find my horse." I explained. "The medicine . . . my village . . ." I said mostly to myself. There wasn't anyone else who could make the journey but me.

"I have your things. Though I can't say much for the horse." He muttered the last bit and reached towards me, grabbing the dagger and pulling it to himself, flipping it around with a speed and skill that had my eyes widening. "You shouldn't be so afraid." He told me, taking my hand and pricking my finger with the sharp tip of the blade. Then he moved my hand to the back of my head. "Come on now, say the words."

My mouth spoke on its own before my brain could catch up, foreign words falling from my lips so fast that I couldn't remember them. I felt a slight tingle on the back of my head all at once the pain was gone. With a gasp, I pulled myself from his grip and backed away along the smooth wall. What the hell was that?

"What did you do to me?" I asked, cradling my hand to my chest.

"I only helped you tap into your power, something you should have learned about long ago." He mumbled and held the dagger out to me. "You're strong. You should act like it."

I took offense to the comment. "Not everyone flaunts their strength." I huffed and took the blade, putting it back in its rightful place. I wasn't sure what power he was going on about, but if he wasn't an immediate threat then I wasn't going to dance around him any longer than I had to. "You said you had my things? Where?"

"You really are clueless." He appeared almost disappointed as he turned his back to me and started walking away. "Follow me."

I made my way through the darkness and trailed silently behind him. We traveled up some stairs towards light and I had to admit I missed it. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, stopping once we entered a cave. Lanterns stood along the sides of the rocky walls and I was frustrated to learn that it was in fact night time. Going out now was begging for trouble . . .

The werewolf had gone off to the side and returned with my things, the basket and pouch still intact and seemingly undamaged. "Thank you." I said as I took them from him.

My gaze quickly moved back to the entrance of the cave, wondering if I should chance it. I feared for Hana and knew the only hope she had of surviving was if she went straight back to the village. However, that still left me with a hard position.

"The horse is dead. Don't bother yourself brooding over it. She had a quick death."

I looked back at the werewolf, heart clenching. She was a good girl . . . and I should have taken better care of her. "I see . . . wher-" I cleared my throat. "Where is the trail from here? Do you know?"

"Of course I do. I'll get you back to your village."

I wasn't sure I could trust him with the location of it, but he hadn't proved to be a liar so far. Besides, it wasn't as if he could enter the village anyway.

"Very well." I agreed, knowing it was the best chance I had considering the situation. "I appreciate it."

"Yes. Because you have no other means of making it back alive. I'm not willing to let you die anyway."

His body shifted back into his wolf form and I was reminded how dangerous he was despite his odd desire not to hurt me. He really was quite the sight and size, my mind taking note that his fur was light grey. I was surprised to see him padding over to me, watching him suspiciously until he started rubbing against me.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as he continued, coming close to knocking me over. "Hey!" I chuckled, a light hearted feeling washing over me.

He hummed and crouched down next to me. "Get on." He ordered softly.

I hesitated and looked into his black eyes. "Really?" Surely something like that was disrespectful, I couldn't possibly.

"Don't you need to get that medicine back as quickly as you can?"

"I do." I confirmed and steeled myself.

I stepped closer and grabbed onto his fur, noticing again how soft it was and also mindful not to pull too hard. I raised myself up and swung my leg over him with a grunt. He stood tall and I held on at the movement, realizing very quickly that this wasn't like riding a horse. Not at all. The wolf walked out of the cave and sniffed a few times before he went into the woods.

My grip tightened when he began picking up speed and I had to press my face down in his fur due to the harsh wind. It blew my hood off of my head and went to town on my hair, whipping it every which way. I kept the basket and pouch as secure as I could with my eyes unable to stay open. I wasn't able to see and a part of me didn't want to, but I had to admit it was pretty fun. I had never gone at this speed and a few gleeful giggles escaped me when he jumped. I felt like a little kid and didn't get the chance to worry about what else was out roaming the woods.

The wolf hadn't asked for directions and we reached my village a lot faster than I thought we would. I was able to sit up once he slowed down and opened my eyes to see the tall walls that surrounded my home. He got close, but not too close to the gate to let me down. I was breathing a little harder than normal, adrenaline running through me after riding him. I came around to his head and took a chance.

"Thank you." I told him and reached out to touch his snout. I pushed my hand up between his eyes and to his head in a long pet. If it was disrespectful I didn't know, but he seemed to like it, so I did it one more time.

My hand pulled back quickly though when his body started changing, in a matter of seconds his human form was towering over me. "I'm starving. Feed me."

I blinked at him, the request random and a little worrisome. "Okay." I said slowly, supposing he wanted it as payment. "Do you like beef?"

"I smell something good in there." He murmured, eyes gazing at the gate longingly.

"I'll bring it to you then." I offered. "Wait here."

"No. I'm coming." He said quickly, eyes looking down at me.

He was . . . serious. "That isn't a good idea and I don't think it's possible. There's a barrier protecting our village, it could kill you." And the thought of it strangely made me sad.

"It can't harm me. Not now that I belong to you."

"H-huh?" Him? Belong to me? What?!

"There is no sense in questioning something that's been destined since antiquity." He told me. "Only you could free me and because you did, I'm yours."

Fuck me, what did I get myself into? I understood what he was saying, but I couldn't believe it. He wanted to stay with me . . . claiming I owned him. It was a lot to take in and I had no idea why he chose me, why I was able to free him from the collar. I was missing pieces of the story, but now wasn't the most opportune moment to be asking.

Though there was a smaller problem in regards to his . . . condition. "You're naked." I pointed out, not that it needed to be. "I can't just sneak you in there even if you could get past the barrier . . . I can't keep you."

"You'd let your own pet starve?" He questioned me sadly, giving me a round of big puppy eyes that pulled at my heartstrings.

Was this really a werewolf? Of course it was, but he was so . . . so . . .

"Alright, I understand." I caved, his actions making me notice his eyes were colored as a silver-grey in this form.

I was insane to go along with him. It was a miracle I was still breathing after everything that had happened, but he hadn't given me a reason not to trust him. Other than that, no beast with ill intent willingly went inside a village at a humans mercy, much less in a more vulnerable state. I took off my cloak and held it up in front of him. It wasn't long enough to cover what it needed to and I opted to wrap it around his waist instead.

"That will have to do for the time being." I sighed and wondered if I could pull this off. "Stay close to me, okay?"

"You don't need to worry about that." He grinned then, looking excited.

It caused an odd fluttering in my chest, but I put it aside in favor of thinking up a plan. I walked up to the gate with the werewolf close behind me. I opened the small hatch and pushed the button inside, a large flag coming down above the gate to alert the guards. They should have seen us coming, but in some regards the barrier gave way to laziness in the ranks. It was honestly shameful. One of the guards called out for me to identify myself and after I did the gate was opened. I held my breath as we walked through, hoping that the wolf was correct and he wouldn't get hurt. That same breath rushed out of me when the gates closed and the werewolf was unharmed.

"Boruto!" A familiar voice shouted and I turned my head to see Metal jogging over. "God, we thought you were dead. What the hell man, turning up at this time of night? Not that I'm not glad to see you." His gaze went over to the werewolf and I was quick to put it back on me.

"I got the medicine." I said and handed the basket over to him. "Take it to the chief so it can be distributed."

He nodded, giving me a grateful look. "You pulled through . . . but you always do, don't you?" He mused. "Your friend there, who's he? And why . . . is he wearing your cloak?"

I moved further in front of the wolf, almost protectively. "Metal, focus. That medicine is the most important thing right now. As for this guy . . . I wouldn't have made it back without him, that's all you need to know. Get going, no time to waste."

"Right." He said and glanced one more time at the werewolf before he was off.

My opinion changed about the night time and I was thankful for it. Less people were awake and it was easier to sneak around. I motioned for the wolf to follow me and led him through the backways to my house, praying we didn't run into anyone else. I closed my front door behind us with a loud thud and once again told myself how crazy I was for doing this, but so far so good. After I locked the door, I turned my attention to the very much wild animal I had brought home.

First things first. "Clothes." I said curtly. "Then food. Do you think you can hold out a little longer?"

He quickly shedded the cloak around his waist before looking back at me. "I'm ready."

I'm not, I thought and went to my bedroom. I put the cursed collar in my dresser and I searched my closet for clothes big enough to fit him. I handed them over when I found some, not missing the look on his face. Closing the door behind me, I left the room so he could get dressed. I realized afterwards that he might not know how to wear human clothes and almost went back in to help, but thought better of it. He would figure it out. I went into the kitchen next to cook and I was fairly hungry myself. I only got as far as prepping when I heard my bedroom door open.

"It's too hot in here." The werewolf said once he was in the kitchen and I turned to find him just as bare as I'd left him.

"I'll turn the air on." I said and went over to him. "I gave you those clothes to wear . . . did you need help?"

"Air?" He tilted his head curiously as if he didn't understand but then shook it off and walked closer to me. "I don't like those clothes. I'm hot."

I stepped around him into the hall, turning the temperature down until I heard a click. "Once it cools down, put on those clothes." I said, insisting. "Please."

"Alright." He agreed easily, though I didn't miss the way he pouted about it.

It was strange alright, his behavior . . . but it wasn't bad. "Thank you."

I focused on dinner and tried not to let his presence distract me. I let it stew for a bit as I walked back into the living room to pick up my cloak, hanging it up. There was no need for me to put it in the washer, granny was thoughtful like that and I wondered if she enchanted her own clothes to spell themselves clean. The food didn't take too long to finish, but I didn't make our plates just yet. The werewolf had seemed to cool down and was still pointingly bared. He did say he didn't like clothes, but I couldn't let him walk around in the nude.

"You said you would get dressed, remember?"

With his lips turning downward, he got up from where he was sitting on the floor and looked around worriedly. "Do I really have to?"

He made it look like I was being cruel. "Well . . ." It shocked me that I was even considering it. Just one day and I was letting him walk all over me, it was hard to say no. "You do . . . outside of the house."

His whole face lit up and he came over to me, pulling me into a hug and rubbing his cheek against mine. I froze, but figured it was a wolf thing. He was turning out to be very . . . affectionate.

"L-let's eat." I said, not sure why my voice cracked as I patted him on the back.

"Yes. The food smells almost as good as you." He hummed, nose running from the bottom to the top of my neck, sniffing me all the way. "So good."

This was just . . . "Wolfy," I said in lack of a name, "I have to-to make our plates."

"Plates?" He leaned back to gaze down at me in wonder. "I thought you were making food."

I stared at him before breaking out into a grin. "I am, but I need to put the food on the plates." I explained.

"Why?" He asked as he pulled me into the kitchen without releasing me.

"That's just how I eat, how humans eat." I said, careful not to trip. "Since you're in human form it might be easier for you to do it too, but I'm not certain about that."

He didn't seem used to his human form or rather, he just wasn't used to the human world. It made me wonder if that was normal or if he was under that curse for a long time.

"I don't care as long as I eat." He said though he still wasn't letting me go.

"Regardless, I have to make our plates." I repeated. "You have to release me, wolfy."

"Oh." He sounded saddened by this but did as I said, dropping his arms to his sides immediately.

It was hard to wrap my mind around him and the situation I found myself in. He was like nothing I had come into contact with before. And he said he belongs to me. A pet werewolf, I couldn't even imagine. Yet here I am and he is, it doesn't get anymore real than that. I loaded two plates with food and then set them on the table. I told the werewolf to have a seat and fixed us a glass of water as well, grabbing napkins and silverware after. I sat down only to find the seat across from me empty and as well as the plate. A short look around and I spotted the wolf kneeling by the table, apparently all done. I was going to correct him, but stopped myself. Whatever was going on here I wasn't about to force him to be someone he wasn't.

"You don't have to be on the floor." I said to be clear that he wasn't expected to. "But if you're more comfortable like that, I won't stop you. Within reason." I couldn't have him hurting himself . . . and he seemed more helpless by the minute.

"What's wrong with the floor?" He asked, always seeming to have a question. I didn't have a chance to answer him, too distracted by the way he crawled over to me. He pressed his nose to my knee and inhaled deeply. "This whole place smells like you." He breathed and then started gliding his face up my leg.

Truly more wolf than human. "Is it . . . overwhelming?" I wasn't sure how strong his sense of smell was.

"Intense." He admitted, face still down on my leg.

"I see . . ."

Perhaps I was wrong before. Looking at him now, he was almost tame. The change was drastic. I tried not to make things awkward and began running my fingers through his hair, telling myself I wouldn't find it weird if he didn't. I determined he was affection starved judging from how he acted and I didn't really mind. Strangely enough, I was handling everything pretty well.

"Do you always wear so many clothes?" He asked, finally lifting his head a bit to peer up at me.

It was an innocent question all things considered, but my face tinted red all the same. "Yes. It depends on the weather outside, but for the most part it's about the same."

"But we're inside." He said, blinking at me.

For heaven's sake. "We are, but I wear them inside too. Practically all the time humans wear clothes."

"How unfortunate." He sighed and started smelling me again, moving further up until his nose was at my side.

I couldn't smell that good, in fact I probably stunk. "You don't get worn out? Smelling me this much?"

"Why would I?" He asked, voice having dropped to a lower tone. "You smell so good. My mouth is watering."

Whoa. "You should go take a look around the house." I suggested with a pat to his head. "I'll be done eating in a bit."

He took another deep breath through his nose before pulling away and sitting flat on his behind. "I'll wait here."

He wasn't making this easy, not at all. But it wasn't as if I could be cross with him for it. I let him do as he pleased while I finished eating, trying not to feel bad that he was still on the floor. I put everything in the sink when I was finished and was starting to feel how tired I was. I told the werewolf to make himself comfortable and take that look around the house before I made a beeline for the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the shower. I put my clothes in the bin and got under the warm water, pulling the curtain closed after me. I washed quickly and had just got done rinsing my hair when I heard the door open.

Barely a second later, the curtain was pulled back and I shrieked, hands moving to cover myself from the wolf's eyes as they trailed down my body slowly.

"You like water?" He asked, stepping in as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Oh. It's hot."

I was blushing furiously and turned my back to him. "You can't be in here right now." I told him, doing my best not to raise my voice. "Wait for me outside, I was just about to come out. Okay?" What the hell did I do to deserve this? It's too much. He's too much.

"I see." He said quietly before leaving the shower and then the bathroom quickly.

I waited until my heart calmed down and then turned off the water. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, opening the door to peek into the hallway. I jumped when I spotted him on the floor right in front of the walkway. He was dripping wet and looked . . . depressed. I frowned as I realized I hurt his feelings. He was almost like a child, he didn't know human rules and behaviors. He was out of his comfort zone. I grabbed another towel and stepped over him, leading the way to my bedroom.

"Come with me?" I asked him and he followed silently.

We went inside and I had him stand in front of the bed, asking him to hold still as I started drying him. I did my best without getting too personal and had to get on my tippy toes to reach his head. Once I was satisfied, I dropped the towel over a chair.

"There." I said and watched his expression closely. "I'm not mad at you, wolfy. I was just surprised and a bit overwhelmed . . . I'm not upset."

"Yes you are. You said I was too much." He pouted and flopped down on the floor in front of me.

I hadn't thought I said it out loud, but it must have slipped. "I meant . . . well, too much for me to handle." I said, struggling to explain. It wasn't like he was stupid, human concepts were just foreign to him. "It was too much for me because no one has ever done that before so I was shocked. People usually take showers alone."

"Yes. I understand." He said softly before making a quick transformation to his wolf form and curling on the floor. He still looked sad as his eyes stared ahead at the wall.

I wasn't sure if he really got it and I was oddly enough caught off guard by how small he made the room look. I went to my closet to get some nightwear and dried off, looking over my shoulder every now and then to make sure he wasn't paying attention. I got dressed in a flash and made sure the lights were off around the house. Then I got into my needlessly huge bed and clicked the lamp off, unable to shake the uncomfortable feeling as I laid down. It took less than two minutes for me to give up and scoot to the edge of the bed.

"Hey wolfy?"

"What is it?"

"There's plenty of room up here."

A short whine sounded from him but nothing more, he didn't move.

I tried again. "You can join me, it's big enough. I think."

He got up after a few seconds and padded over to the bed, resting his head beside me, tail wagging. But he didn't make a move to get on the bed.

"Come on now, I'll get cold all by myself." I assured and it wasn't entirely a lie. I had turned the air up.

Apparently needing no more convincing, he hopped over me, settling on the bed beside me and nuzzling the back of my neck. I smiled and reached back to give him a few pets over his soft fur.

"You smell funny now." He commented after a while.

"I do?" I didn't have to think hard to figure out why. "It's probably my soap and shampoo. That's what I used to get clean."

"Your natural scent is much more appealing." He said with certainty.

I chuckled at that. "You're probably the only one who would think so. I didn't stink at all to you?"

"No. But I don't very much care for this soap." He muttered.

Another possible problem, but I would let him be tonight. Tomorrow . . . I had a lot of work to do. "We should get some sleep, wolfy." I yawned and didn't give it a second thought as I wiggled closer to him. "Goodnight."

"Rest well." He hummed, resting his snout in the crook of my neck, body completely relaxed.

Little did I know that this wolf could change my entire life and the world around me as I knew it. In the end, he would be all I had left to hold onto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two— Kawaki~Wolfy**

Today was the day that my never ending life of slavery ended for good—at least in one way. 

I’d known it was coming, as soon as that scent reached me for the first time. Having to be absolutely certain, I’d waited. Time and time again, just watching, waiting—observing every move of my person whenever he left his village to make the trip to that damn witch. I despised his interaction with her, I couldn’t understand it either, because he shouldn’t have needed her. 

After months of observation, I’d come to realize that the boy didn’t know anything about himself. He was completely oblivious to who and what he was. That could have caused trouble for me, so I still waited but eventually, I just grew too tired of the constant misery that I lived day after tiresome day. 

For a time, I’d gone mad, but then that  _ scent  _ calmed me, soothing me into a state of submission and tranquility. That boy was going to save me, but in return I would forever be indebted to him—I’d be his and he’d be able to do with me as he saw fit, but even that was better than how I’d lived for the past millennium. 

Clueless as he was, the blond boy was strangely adorable. His presence alone was warm and inviting, I wasn’t the only beast drawn to him—which many times ended in me being too busy to watch him travel through the forest. When he was in the witches keep, he was beyond my help, those were always the most difficult moments for me. 

As he grew older and older and yet continued to go to her, I feared he may never learn the truth without my assistance—so I came to the conclusion that we could help each other. It came with the cost of his horse, something I dreaded him learning about. The boy had a soft and kind nature about him, but I knew it would hurt me if he ever got angry—and turned to me with the emotion. 

It was my fault really, I’d spooked the horse on accident and she threw the boy off, causing him to injure his head and lose consciousness. I could have saved the horse, but his safety was of the utmost importance, so of course I went to him instead. He didn’t wake at any movement, not from me pulling him onto my back or me carrying me him to my cage. 

Being out took a toll on me, the collar around my neck having a strong magic to it. The pain started the instant I stepped out of the cave and grew worse the further and further I walked. Strenuous as it was, I never strayed from the cave unless I smelled him. That scent was wonderful enough to numb the pain. The sense of protectiveness I felt for him was overbearing, I couldn’t leave him alone even if I wanted to. 

He slept for a long while and if it hadn’t been for me knowing who he was, I would have been more concerned than I was. Though I was able to keep calm, the urge to be near him was outstanding. He was cold, which gave me an excuse to stay close to him while he slept. It was only when he started stirring a bit that I distanced myself, not wanting to frighten him. Of course, he was frightened anyway, but just as I knew, he was able to see the magic collar around my neck and remove it with ease. Something nobody else could have done. 

His thoughts were more strange than he was and he didn’t know what to make of me, because he knew nothing. Nothing at all. That damn witch was to blame but I knew he had some idiotic level of respect for the hag while I wanted him nowhere near her. This wasn’t something I could tell him right off, too fearful of his reaction. 

I knew he was dealing with me in the best way he could, without knowing anything, but it was impossible for me to control myself completely—though I felt I was doing considerably well. He slept for a long time once he got into his bed, leaving me bored but with the ability to smell him as much as I liked. I tried to hold back, keep still so as not to disturb him but after hours and hours, I couldn’t help but want to wake him. I nudged him at his face and licked his neck, and he rolled away from me. 

Disappointed, I whimpered and leaned over him, resting my head over his face. His scent was finally overpowering that soap nonsense which I was glad for. When he didn’t wake up, I moved my arm over him, pawing him back onto his back. I licked his face thoroughly, meaning I was going to wake him up by any means necessary. 

“Hmm, wha-” Boruto murmured and brought his hand up to stop my attack. “Wolfy?” He questioned as he looked at me with half lidded eyes. He reached out to absentmindedly rub my chest, wondering if I was hungry.

“You have more food?” I asked since it was on his mind. “I’m starving.” I was always hungry. 

“Okay.” He stretched and laid there for another moment before he got up. He dragged his feet over to the door and lit the house on his way to the cooking place.

I followed close behind him, remaining close enough so that every step he took, he bumped into me. It flustered him but he didn’t seem to mind. What he made didn’t take too long and after thinking over what he should do for a moment, he placed the bowl on the floor before me. My eyes followed him as he went to the table with his own bowl, even a few feet of distance was bothersome, though it didn’t take but a few seconds to finish the bowl and it barely touched the hunger I felt, but it would do for a time. Most importantly, I wanted to be next to him, so I moved over and laid my head on his leg while he ate. 

He glanced over at my empty bowl and then to me, running his hand over my head a few times. He thought about what he had to do for the day and how he would explain my existence to the other villagers, mainly the chief. He put both of our bowls in the sink once he was finished brooding. Next he brought his attention back to me and considered taking me along, but didn’t think I was ready for that.

“I’ll have to go for awhile.” He explained. “Promise me you won’t leave the house while I’m gone?”

“I’ll go with you.” I told him quickly, the thought of him being away from me was unsettling. 

He hesitated in responding, choosing instead to crouch in front of me. “It’s not a good idea . . . and you would have to wear clothes the whole time.”

“But I don’t need clothes in this form, do I?”

Boruto blinked, picturing people having heart attacks once they saw me. “Wolfy . . .” He trailed and thought on it. “Perhaps being honest would be better, but . . .” He didn’t know how everyone would handle me and the main reaction would be fear. It wasn’t a wise decision, he shouldn’t even consider it. 

“I’m yours. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. It’s as simple as that.” I told him softly. “If you must be so worried, you could just use a spell to make the others unable to see me.”

He shook his head with a small smile on his face. “I would if I could.”

“What makes you think you can’t?” I asked, even though I already knew. 

“I know I can’t, I’m just a human.”

Even knowing he believed this, I couldn’t help but laugh at how easily he said the words. “You really believe that?”

“Of course.” He raised an eyebrow at me, confused as to why I would imply otherwise.

“As if a mere mortal could have such a hold on me.” I muttered, a little put off by his cluelessness. 

He frowned and opened his mouth to speak when a knock sounded at the door. “Shit.” He cursed and stood up. “Stay here.” He told me before leaving the room and going to answer the insistent knocking.

My body had no choice other than to obey him when he ordered me instead of asking, so as he walked off I was forced to sit right where I was. I heard the door open and the sound of another human sighing in relief.

“Boruto Uzumaki, I can’t believe I had to hear from Metal that you were alive.” The male voice said. “Why didn’t you come see me in person? Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“It was a long night.” Boruto said. “I was exhausted and needed to get some sleep . . . the medicine was more important anyway and I trust Metal did as I asked.”

The man scoffed. “As if he had any other choice, he isn’t that hopeless like a certain someone.”

“You better not be talking about me.” Boruto said, offended. 

“You’re careful Boruto, but not careful enough.” He said seriously. “What happened last night? Is Hana . . .”

“She didn’t make it.” Boruto confirmed, his mood turning sullen. 

It was quiet for a moment before the man spoke again. “It’s not your fault.” He said, but Boruto didn’t feel that was the case. “You made it back and that’s what’s important.” There was a pause again. “Well, are you going to keep me standing out here all morning?”

Boruto panicked a little at that, but kept a cool facade. “My house is a mess right now, you don’t want to see it.”

“Really?” The male hummed. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with the man Metal saw you with? He’s here, isn’t he? And you told him he was the reason you made it back. If that man was able to travel through the forest at night and live to tell about, I want to know how.”

Boruto knew he wouldn’t be able to out smart whoever he was talking to, but he couldn’t tell him the truth even if he was his friend. “I know you’re curious, but he needs his space. It’s . . . a lot for him, a big change.”

“Boruto-”

“Trust me, Shikadai. That’s all I’m asking.” He stated. “Give it some time.”

“If it was anyone else, I wouldn’t stand for it . . . bringing a stranger in is dangerous.” The man told him. “But I’ll let it go for now though I don’t like the idea of him staying with you.”

Boruto huffed at him. “I can take care of myself in case you forgot. I don’t see you traveling the path to grandma’s house.”

“That’s because I’m out with the warriors in case you forgot.” He shot back.

“Bastard, it’s not your decision.” Boruto pointed out. “It’s my house and he’s staying here. Now go patrol or something.”

Despite Boruto’s attitude, the man laughed. “What would my father think if he heard you talking to me like that?”

“He has and he’s on my side, naturally.” Boruto said, sharing his amusement. “Just because you’re the next chief doesn’t mean I won’t tell you when you’re out of line.”

“I’m well aware.” The man relented. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Alright. Be safe out there, Shikadai.” Boruto ordered.

“Always.”

The man left after that and Boruto closed the door. He came back into the cooking room and was a little surprised to find in me in the exact same position. He called me over and pet me a few times before he said he had to change his clothes, still intent on leaving without me. He went into the bedroom after and shut the door behind him, his thoughts turning to some green pouch he got from the witch.

I laid right where I was and sighed as I listened to his constant thoughts. It was hot in his home but I knew it was only because of my high body temperature. I didn’t want him to freeze just so I could be comfortable. Boruto had some rounds to make and some chores to do, but he made a mental note to get them done quickly. Once he was finished changing, he came out and his blue eyes fell to me. He thought about how strange it was to have a large wolf in his house, but he found in comforting in a way. I was a handsome werewolf in his opinion with my light fur and black eyes.

With the way his thoughts went wild, I wasn’t sure if he’d ever come to terms with me. I knew he wouldn’t before he came to realize more about himself, but he was dense enough that I feared even knowing, he wouldn’t accept the truth. I’d already showed him and he hadn’t thought anything of it. He brushed it off as nothing more than coincidence and it was quite frustrating. 

“Feed me.” I told him after a moment, his human food was good but I needed a lot more than what he was giving me. 

“You’re hungry?” He asked and then realized he was being foolish. Of course I would need more food, I was a wild animal, a creature of the forest that ate more than twice as much as he did. He added getting more food to the things he had to do when he went out. “Alright, I’ll make you something.”

“I can go hunt if I need to… but I’ll have to take you with me.” I told him, feeling guilty about him worrying about his food supply. 

He took in my words, I had a point. “It might be easier for you if you hunt . . . but I can only take you when I travel outside. I’m afraid you’ll have to depend on me between those trips.” He said.

“Very well.” I agreed, though I worried about not getting an adequate amount of food. I had to eat to keep my strength up but I could cut back a bit. 

He took his time cooking and searched for his biggest bowl when he was done. Then he put everything into the bowl, my gaze catching chunks of meat in there. 

As soon as he sat it on the floor in front of me, I demolished it. It was much different from the raw bloodied taste I was accustomed to, I really liked it. I could have eaten another several bowls, but it was enough for now. I didn’t want to be a burden to him. Not anymore than I already was. I knew his life would change from having me, but I didn’t care. This was our fate and he would just have to accept it, as I already had. 

He was getting ready to leave, grabbing his hot pink cloak and determined to leave me where I was. I finally got up and moved over to him and pushed myself against his legs. “I won’t let you leave me. Even if I have to disobey you.”

“Wolfy.” He said, grinning at me. “Honestly, you make it so hard to tell you no.” He said and took note of how serious I was. My attachment seemed to make him happy. “If you really want to go, you can. But you have to wear clothes. That’s the deal.” 

“In this form?” I wondered, not sure how it would work. 

“No.” He chuckled. “In your human form.”

That caused me a bit of reluctance, because I’d come to realize he was more uncomfortable when I was in that form. If that was what I had to do to accompany him though, I would. The transformation was easy, but I didn’t look at him after I was changed. I wasn’t sure what the problem was, or why I felt like I did, but I couldn’t help it. It was more than unexpected when he grabbed my hand and led me back towards the bedroom.

Once we were inside the room, he released me to gather the clothes and then laid them on his bed. He explained to me patiently how to put on each article and it wasn’t that hard. It was awkward though and stuffy. The clothes were tight and uncomfortable and the heat wasn’t welcome. 

“I don’t like it.” I admitted before I could stop myself. 

“That’s understandable.” He said and straightened the bottom of my ‘shirt’. “You still look nice.”

“Thank you.” I said, knowing it was the polite thing to say after hearing something nice. “You look nice too.”

He smiled, pulling up his hood to hide his slight embarrassment. “Thank you, wolfy.”

“Where are we going?” I asked as I followed him out of the bedroom. 

“The villages water supply.” He said and held up the green pouch. “Something is messing with it and making our people sick. This will take care of it, I’m sure.” 

“Sure because that damn witch told you so.”

He closed the door behind us, giving me a curious look. “You know granny?”

“It’s hot out here.” I said, changing the subject quickly. I didn’t want to say the wrong things—or the right ones—too soon. 

He figured I just didn’t like the witch and left it at that. “You seem to get hot easily. Is that because of what you are?” He asked, careful of his words while we were outside.

“Yes.” I answered simply, trying not to think about the heat too much. 

“I’ll try not to take too long.” He promised as we started entering a more populated area. “Stay close to me.”

I was more than happy to. As I followed him around a lot of people gave me questioning stares, but Boruto would only smile and keep his fast pace in order not to draw anymore attention. When we reached a small field of huge silver containers, Boruto went about looking at the ground and spreading the contents of the green pouch around. I watched him, the sun beating down on my skin and making me sweat. It wasn’t an easy task to keep the heat off my mind. We went to a few other places, one of which was a large house in the heart of the village. Boruto had me wait outside and told me to stay put. 

I could feel how red my face was from the heat and my sweating increased. Once he came back he could see how I was being affected, saying he had two more stops to make and then we could go home. We paused so he could get me some water, but it didn’t really help. I wasn’t used to this and I couldn’t adapt in this form. The last place we went to was some kind of meat shop, but I was too miserable to be tempted. My breaths came out in pants and I was beginning to feel weak. It was just too damn hot and I didn’t think I would last much longer. Boruto was at my side after just a few moments, telling me we were finally going home. He was worried and scolded himself, knowing it had been a bad idea even if the reason wasn’t one of the ones he thought of. 

He helped me inside, bringing a cold hand to my forehead. It felt good and I immediately missed it when he took it away. “You’re burning up.”

I nodded slowly, grabbing his cold hands and bringing them back to my face. It was so nice, so cool. “You’re cold.” I whispered, having closed my eyes at the soothing feel of his cool hands. 

He let me be for a few moments and then ushered me into the ‘shower’ room. He turned on the water and filled up the container. “Come here.” He said, wet hand reaching for me.

“What are we doing? I’m not supposed to be here with you.” I said but walked over nonetheless. 

“I’m just getting the bath ready for you.” He said, wanting to cool me down as fast as possible. “Sit in here, but take off your clothes first. I’ll turn on the air.”

That was the best thing he’d ever told me to do. I gladly ripped the ‘shirt’ off of my top half and then discarded everything else. When I flopped into the cold water I sighed in relief, paying no mind to the fact that he’d wound up drenched from the splash of water I caused at getting in. 

“You should join me. It feels lovely.” I smiled at him. 

He blushed and patted my head. “I-it’s a bit cold for me and there isn’t enough room.” He said, keeping his gaze on my face. “You can stay in there until you feel better, okay?”

My smile had faded but I didn’t care to argue, so I kept quiet and laid back in the water. I’d never been in a container full of water before but it wasn’t so bad. Actually it wasn’t bad at all. Boruto left me there and I stayed still for a while, until I got curious and started sniffing around. I found the soap. The shampoo. Other things as well in this shower room. Water had sloshed everywhere and it was almost like a small lake. I tasted the soap, it was awful and I gagged, spitting out the nonsense much quicker than I’d taken the bite. 

It was for your body, but I didn’t really see the point in it. Deciding to give it a try though, I moved the bar over my body and into my hair. Very strange. It seemed so unnecessary but if Boruto liked it, it had to be good. I returned it to where I’d found it and looked around for a bit before getting out of the container. Boruto didn’t come back, and his thoughts were far enough for me to be unable to read them. So I left the ‘shower’ room and found him cooking. 

He had changed his clothes and had a large hunk of meat in front of him. He hadn’t noticed me come in and I padded over, moving my face in his neck to smell him. He jumped and turned around, taking in my wet form.

“Oh, wolfy.” He sighed, realizing he hadn’t given me a ‘towel’. “Come with me, let’s get you dried off.” He said and took my hand.

“Why though?” I asked, though I followed him happily. I kind of liked being wet so I didn’t see the problem. 

“You can get sick like that.” He explained and mentally noted that I was getting water everywhere. He got two ‘towel’ clothes and went ahead drying me. 

He started from the bottom, working his way up and I leaned down to make it easier for him to reach. He was thankful for it, even if he didn’t say it. Before long I was completely dry. He moved my black hair out of my face and unconsciously sniffed me. Once he recognized the smell, he grinned and seemed pleased about the fact I used his soap.

“You like this smell . . . I guess it’s not awful. But it tastes horrible.” I grumbled as I looked down at his face, he looked so happy. I liked it. 

My words caused him to start laughing and it seemed to get louder by the second. He tried covering his mouth, not wanting me to think he was laughing at me, but found the fact that I tried to eat the soap so funny. He laughed so hard that he lost his balance and wound up leaning against me and holding his stomach. I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting him to fall or get hurt. 

“What is so humorous about me taking a bite of that ‘soap’?” I asked, not able to understand. 

Asking about it only made it worse. “W-wait, h-hang on.” He got out, trying to calm down.

“I’ll eat all of it if it will make you this happy.” I admitted honestly. 

“No, don’t!” He giggled, wiping away the tears that formed. It took another moment for him to get it together and then he spoke again. “It’s not made to eat.” He explained. “I’m sorry for laughing, but the way you said it . . . and it was so unexpected.”

“Oh.” He was only laughing at me for making a mistake. This caused me to feel a sensation I was unfamiliar with. My face got hot and I released him, stepping away and glaring at the floor. 

“It’s alright.” Boruto insisted. “You didn’t know any better.”

I couldn’t respond, too shaken with this odd feeling that came out of nowhere. He said that it might be a while longer before the meat was ready and took a step closer when I still didn’t reply. I could feel his gaze on my face and it wasn’t long before I felt his hands there as well. I finally looked at him, calming at the soft look of his blue eyes. 

“What do you want me to do?” I asked quietly, unsure what I should do and not wanting to do anything he wouldn’t like. 

He wasn’t expecting my question, but had an answer anyway. “Wait for me on the bed.”

I nodded but didn’t move until his hands fell away from my face. When his touch was gone, I did as he said and went to the bed, sitting down. He went back into the hall and then into the shower room to clean up the water. Next he went to the cooking room to check on the meat, thinking about something called a ‘book’. Once he was finished he came back into the bedroom and grabbed something from off a shelf. 

Boruto came over to the bed then and I watched him silently as he sat down, getting comfortable. When he patted the spot next to him, I relocated, happy to be close to him. He was going to read this book to me and I was satisfied doing anything he wanted to do, especially if I could be  _ this  _ close. It seemed not to phase him when I rested my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. Boruto cleared his throat and then started reciting the words inside the book, filling the air with his soft voice. 

My eyes closed, my body relaxing against him. Everything about him was just so right to me, but nothing could compare to his scent. It made me feel many different things, some that I didn’t understand and others that I was well aware of. There was no helping my need to be this close to him, to be able to get high off the smell of him. It aroused me, it made me feel like I could do anything, as long as I had him next to me. 

After a while, the words came to an end and he set the book aside. He needed to go check on the meat, but I didn’t want him to. I laid my body over his, to prevent him from getting up. My face was close enough to startle him and his face went red at the proximity. I studied him for a moment and realized his heart was suddenly beating much faster and harder than normal. I laid my ear on his chest, even though I could hear it from the slight distance. 

“Are you afraid of me?” I asked thoughtfully, because for once his mind was blank and I couldn’t read him. 

“No.” He whispered and his hand went to my hair. “I’m not.” He said with confidence, but another thought hummed in his mind. He was trying not to take the position suggestively.

I turned my head to be face down on his chest, smelling him yet again. I would never tire of it, or the way it made me feel. After a few breaths though, I looked up at him. “Are you alright then?”

“Y-yes, just. The meat.” He said, squirming a little. He was starting to warm up.

“You don’t like being close to me.” I determined and forced myself to sit up, giving him his space. At least for now. 

He sat up as well, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “It’s not like that, wolfy. In fact it’s the opposite, I’m quite comfortable with you despite it only being two days. I don’t mind you cuddling with me. In your human form though, some things can be misinterpreted.” 

“Like what?” I inclined my head curiously, my eyes locked on his. 

“Well . . .” Boruto trailed and his face flushed a bit. “Well, like if you . . . that is . . . laying right on top of me like that is kind of . . . s-sexual.”

“Is there something wrong with that?” I asked then. 

He was surprised by my question and answered it carefully. “Not exactly . . . it just makes it difficult for me to handle. When you don’t mean it that way. Does that make sense?” He hoped it did and he wouldn’t have to explain anymore.

“It makes sense. I understand. You want things to be sexual. I can do that.” I said with a nod to myself. “I’m yours, I will be whatever you want me to be.”

“H-huh?!” Boruto stood and waved his hands. “Whoa, hang on wolfy. That’s not how it works. I don’t know why you insist on being mine, but I’m not going to treat you like some kind of slave and definitely not for sex. I want you to be  _ you _ . I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” 

“You may be my master, but I don’t feel like a slave with you. I wouldn’t lie to you about that. And I know how it feels to be a slave. I was one for . . . a really long time.” Longer than he could fathom. 

He frowned and thought of the collar. “What happened to you, wolfy?”

“I can’t tell you how it began, because I don’t even know myself. I just knew what I was and who had control over me, but I did learn there was a way out. You were my way out. I’m very grateful to you for that and know you don’t want to hurt me . . . Of course, right now you’re still ignorant. You don’t understand but I’m not in any rush for you to learn everything.”

It was quiet for some time while he looked at me in confusion, mind swimming with questions and theories, but he didn’t voice any of them. “I see . . . regardless, don’t do something just because you think I want you to. Do it because you want to, okay?”

This intrigued me. “So then . . . You’ll let me do whatever I want?”

“As long as it doesn’t hurt you in some way.” He told me and then gasped. “Shit, the meat!”

I frowned as he bolted off the bed and out of the room, leaving me behind. He said I can do whatever I want—that was strange. Probably because he didn’t know anything. I felt uncertain about what I should do. To just tell him outright, or continue letting him live his life in oblivion. I wanted him to know, but I didn’t want to change everything for him. I liked this boy. A lot. 

Once my mind settled, I left the room to find him. He was in the cooking room, with the meat. It smelled good, but his scent easily washed it out. He was stressing about it being slightly over cooked which I found amusing. My eyes drifted to the table and I wondered if it was really alright to sit there. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

I walked over, pulled a chair out and sat down slowly. It felt right, much different from the floor. Not that I minded Boruto’s floor, because it smelled like him. His whole space was covered in his scent. It really made me happy. He came over, worrying that I’d dislike the meat he’d prepared for me, not knowing that the fact that he was feeding me alone was such a generous act that it only made me more attached to him. 

“Thank you. It smells great. But you smell better.” I smiled happily at him, being completely honest. I was already demolishing the meat before he ever got a chance to respond. 

“I suppose I was right in thinking you’re a fan of beef.” He chuckled and sat down across from me, smiling as he watched me eat.

“I’m more of a fan of you.” I said, words muffled since my mouth was full. 

“Easy, don’t choke.” He said and then processed what I told him. “That’s very sweet of you, wolfy.”

“It’s hard to eat in this form.” I admitted, taking bite after bite and chewing quickly. 

Boruto nodded in understanding before digging into his own plate. He ate much slower than me, taking his time. My plate was nearly overflowing while his portion was sad, yet I still finished before him. I licked my lips when I was done and pushed the plate away. It was the first time I’d felt full in days. 

“I talked to the chief today at that big house we were at, remember?” He asked, an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind.

“I remember.” I nodded, paying close attention to him. 

He took a sip of his drink to relax. “Right . . . I gave him a report of what happened, but I didn’t give him any specifics about you. I’ll have to tell him soon, but I think it’ll be alright once I explain things to him.” He said, though that wasn’t the point he was trying to get at. “He’s sending me to grandma’s house the day after tomorrow . . . but there isn’t another horse for me to take. Well, there is but I don’t want to take him. Black star isn’t as young as he used to be and I don’t want to lose him . . . it would be far worse than Hana.”

My fists clenched and I looked down at the table. “I can get you close. But not too close.” I told him quietly, hating the idea of him seeing that damn witch. 

“I know it’s a selfish request.” He said softly. “I wouldn’t ask if I had any other choice. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not selfish. I wouldn’t allow you to journey into the forest without me anyway, and no horse would keep calm around me.” I didn’t care about taking him, I only cared about where he was going. I couldn’t help it. I hated it. “You don’t need her. Everything you need is already inside of you.”

Once again he was confused. “The village needs her . . . and going there is the only thing I’m good for. I’m not a hunter and I’m not a warrior, the only weapon I’m good with is my dagger. I don’t know what you see in me, wolfy, but don’t set the bar too high . . . I don’t want to disappoint you.”

It was too frustrating. He thought so little of himself. “So . . . Even if I told you that it is  _ you  _ the village needs, you wouldn’t listen to me . . . Would you?”

“Me?” He was trying hard to understand. “I feel like I’m missing something here. What aren’t you telling me?”

“I’ve already shown you—and I’ve told you. When I said I knew everything about you, that was the truth and nothing less. If you won’t listen to reason, I can’t force you to.” He had to accept it. 

Boruto didn’t remember what I was talking about, he had still thought that what happened in the cave was something I did. That I had healed him.

“You saw and removed that cursed collar. Don’t you understand what that means? Haven’t you realized you’re special?” I couldn’t handle him thinking otherwise. 

That at least finally clicked. “You didn’t need a human to take off the collar.” He stated. “You . . . needed me . . .”

“Precisely. Because you aren’t fully human.” I told him matter of factly, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer. “If you were, you wouldn’t have seen it, nor would you have been able to remove it. It’s simple.”

Boruto didn’t know what to make of the information, but he couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to. The logic was sound and he could see that. He had the knowledge and sense not to brush it off now that it was pointed out to him. However finding out that he wasn’t human, at least not fully, it was difficult for him to accept. How could he have not known something so important?

“I knew you’d see it. But you still don’t understand. You can do anything, you just need to tap into all that power you have—and I can help you.”

Hearing something that shouldn’t have been true, that went against everything he knew about himself, it was overwhelming for Boruto. What was he supposed to think? He was some kind of powerful being? He was important, more so than he had thought? His desire to deny my words only grew stronger. For once he wished he wasn’t so sharp so he wouldn’t have to take this seriously. 

“I . . . I don’t know what you’re expecting from me.” He said and stood, getting up from the table. “I’m just me . . . I’m just me.” He said, unable to put what he was feeling into words. In the next second he was retreating into the bedroom to try and calm his mind though it didn’t look like he would succeed.

His mind was in more of a frenzy than ever and I felt bad for being the cause of it. He needed to know, but he didn’t need to overthink it. For a while I let him be, not wanting to make things worse, but eventually I couldn’t stop myself from wandering to the room. He was sitting on the bed, still mulling over his thoughts. I padded over and pushed him back on the bed, laying over him and nuzzling his neck. 

“Don’t be upset.” I said, because I really didn’t like it when he was. I wanted him to be happy. 

He tensed for a moment and then relaxed under me. “I feel like I’ve been lied to my whole life, but I doubt anyone else knows that I’m . . . whatever I am.” He whispered as his hands come to rest on my shoulders. “It’s really true . . . isn’t it?” He asked, still clinging to a small bit of hope, but he already knew the answer. “What am I supposed to do? Carry on like normal? Try to tap into this power you say I have? This . . . it’s a lot for me to take in . . . and I’m scared. What’s going to happen to me?” He feared he wouldn’t be able to control it, afraid of what kind of power he was supposed to have.

“You’re going to master that power, that’s all.” I told him carefully. “You can do it. You were made to do it.”

My phrasing inspired more questions. “I was made to do it?”

“Well of course. It’s in your blood.” It was so simple, I didn’t understand why he was so confused. 

He was quiet for a few seconds. “You said you know everything about me.” He stated, taking my claim more seriously. “Just how much am I in the dark about? I don’t . . . I don’t know anything.”

“It’s all inside of you. Just waiting to be let out. That’s why you were able to heal your head that day. You already know everything, you just don’t know that you know.”

“I thought you had done that.” He said and then added, “It was a fluke. I have no idea how-how am I supposed to remember?” Though he wasn’t certain if it was wise to remember it. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but if this power surfaced on its own one day . . .

“I’ll show you.” I said, sighing as I opened my mouth at his exposed neck. Just a little bite wouldn’t hurt. Before he could react, I bit into his flesh. Boruto gasped, flinching at the pain and I quickly licked away most of the blood that seeped from the wound before leaning back. “Heal it.”

“You bit me!” He exclaimed as his hand went to his neck. His shock drowned out the words that followed in the old tongue and his wound ceased to exist. When the pain was suddenly gone, his blue eyes widened.

“See? That’s only one of your abilities . . . now, I hope you’ll forgive me for hurting you.” I was feeling extremely guilty and anxious for doing such a thing and I feared he would be angry with me. “I would never hurt you . . . That was just . . . Well, I didn’t know how else to show you.”

Boruto studied my expression. “I guess it was just tough love, wolfy.” He said and lowered his hand. “I forgive you. But . . . I don’t understand. I’ve never done that before. Why am I only absentmindedly healing myself now?” It wasn’t even a conscious thought, it seemed to happen all on its own and he didn’t have any insight on the action.

“Well, I suppose I also have a way with you—just as you do with me. Like when you give me a direct order, I can not refuse no matter what. It goes with me belonging to you. There’s a lot more to it, too much to explain.” I sat up to give him some more breathing room and then raised my arm towards my mouth. “You see, I would have just hurt myself if I could but,” I bit down on my arm, tearing a chunk out of it and Boruto screamed, sitting up and flailing his arms around in horror. But his eyes widened again when he noticed the wound instantly healing itself. 

He slowly reached out to touch my arm, fingers lightly ghosting over my skin. “It’s gone.” He breathed shakily. He was in awe for a minute before he glared at me. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Alright. It didn’t hurt though.” I frowned and looked away from him at being scolded both by his tone and the harsh look in his eyes. 

He didn't believe me, but kept his doubts to himself. Instead his focus went back to the topic at hand and soon he was frowning as well. “You take . . . orders from me?” He hated that, taking away my free will. “You can’t disobey. Because you belong to me . . .” He recapped. The collar came to his mind and he theorized that had something to do with it, it had started everything. He had forced me into some kind of master and servant relationship and he hadn’t even known it. 

“That’s not true.” I told him quickly. “I’ve been rightfully yours since before you were even born into this world. But there are others who can and have had control over me. When those with unbelievable magical prowess wish for something, they can make it a reality. Boruto, you’re a kind soul. Likely because your power hasn’t gone to your head like it does for most. Also, since we’re fated for each other, I don’t believe you would ever use your power over me for evil purposes. I know you wouldn’t. Don’t be upset about the way things are, it’s just how things work. I’m happy to be with you.”

He was a little confused, but for the most part understood what I was trying to get across. “It doesn't bother you? Having to take orders from a hum- . . . from me?”

I shook my head with a smile. “It doesn’t bother me at all. But I like it when you ask me to do things instead. Nobody had ever done that before.”

“Wolfy . . .” He said softly, wondering just what kind of life I had lived, but he had asked enough questions for the day and didn’t know if he could handle any more. “I’ll try to be careful with what I say, I don’t want to make you do anything.” He reminded me.

“You should know as well . . . about that collar. The hold you have on me is natural, I’m so taken with you that I don’t want to leave you even for an instant. But . . . without a collar, I could if I ever decided to. And without one from you, someone else could collar me and take me away.”

Boruto glanced to where the cursed collar was currently stashed. “What are you saying? You want me to collar you?” He asked, his thoughts quiet and blank.

“It would make things more intense. I do like being here as freely as I can . . . It’s ultimately up to you though, because you’re my master.”

“There you go again.” He muttered. “I might be your master, but I don’t consider myself above you as if I’m some kind of god. This is your life, wolfy, you should be the one making the decisions. How can you blindly put your choice in what I decide?”

“Because I have complete faith in your abilities and you as an individual.” I answered easily. “I want to make you happy, so I’ll do or be anything you want.”

Boruto sighed heavily and then smiled at me. “Your intentions are good, but I’ll have to change that selfless thinking of yours. It’s too much of a good thing and a bit reckless.” 

“But aren’t you selfless? Letting me be close to you when I want and letting me smell you all the time. You even pet me. Why?” I really loved it, but I didn’t understand why he did it. 

“Because I want to.” He said with a hint of cheekiness.  _ And I don’t mind _ , he thought and actually quite enjoyed running his fingers through my fur.

“Do you like me better in wolf form then?” I asked since he didn’t pet me now. 

He was caught off guard by the question, but not necessarily surprised by it. “They’re both you. I can’t really say I prefer one over the other.”

“But you don’t like to touch me as much in this form.” I sighed. “The last person who had control over me didn’t allow me to transform. I’d been staying in that cave in that form for . . . centuries.” I hesitated but wanted to be honest with him. Having to stay in my other form all the time didn’t settle well with me, but I would do it for him. 

He opened and closed his mouth, mind racing yet again. Finally he decided to act rather than speak, opening his arms in a silent request. My own lips pulled apart in a smile before I threw myself into his arms and laid over him once more. In my excitement, I licked his cheek before thinking about it, but quickly realized it wasn’t the same in this form. 

Boruto squealed at the feeling and laughed as his hand started running through my hair. “Good boy.”

My heart raced at the praise and I buried my face in his neck, savoring the smell of him. “Thank you.” For the first time in the whole of my existence, I was happy. I was truly happy—and I knew as long as I could be with Boruto, I would be. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—Boruto**

Two days with a mythical beast and apparently that was all it took for my world to turn upside down. I was re-evaluating my life, who I was,  _ what _ I was and the wolf that was suddenly attached at my hip. I tried not to be disrespectful and treat him like a pet, but it was futile. He was honestly a big softy and the way he craved affection was endearing to me. I wanted to spoil him and admittingly was surprised at how fast I had become so comfortable with him, aside from the misunderstandings. The sexual actions discussion was one of the most awkward and embarrassing experiences I had been though.

Finding out I had no idea who I was, was the most surreal experiences I had been through. Part of me didn’t even want to think about it, but it wasn’t something I could ignore. More questions and fears came to the forefront of my mind the more everything sunk in. Something could go wrong, I could end up hurting someone if my power decided to make an unwanted appearance. The fact that I didn’t know exactly what I could do only made things worse. Never could I have dreamed that I would be in a position like this and I knew I had to dive deeper, I had to understand and I had to control the unknown.

I wanted to know why, why was this ‘the way things worked’ as wolfy had put it. He belonged to me and we both had some influence over the other, me more so than him. He had come into my life out of nowhere and somehow had all the answers. He was a mystery. Seemingly passed from master to master, none of them treating him right from what I could tell. He had suffered for an unimaginable amount of time and I realized he would always be trapped by a collar. If not the cursed one I removed then one I was supposed to create. His fate was to be owned, a noose forever around his neck until the day he wouldn’t be able to breathe anymore.

I pushed thoughts of the collar away and out of my mind. Things were moving too fast and I needed to focus on one thing at a time. However despite the circumstances, I found myself preferring to focus on a certain werewolf rather than myself. He might have had a great deal of knowledge about me, but I knew little to nothing about him. The more questions I asked the more complicated things became and that was what caused me to hesitate. His past wasn’t a happy one judging from what I did know, though there was the ‘fated’ comment I had almost missed in the midst of conversation. 

In regards to what was going on between us, it was escalating quickly. There was no arguing about how handsome he was and that I was attracted to him. Although it seemed to go further, my interest was deeper. It was more than just his looks. Everything about him . . . called to me. I hadn’t paid too much attention to it, but the need to be with him was there and getting stronger. I wanted him to be closer and got anxious if he wasn’t near. There was an underlying urge that my body and heart fully accepted, but my brain couldn’t understand it. He was becoming the most important person in my life and had only recently walked into it. It wasn’t normal, but then again neither were we. I had faith that these feelings were genuine, but what made it so natural?

I suspected that once again there was something he wasn’t telling me. There something more to the relationship between us, to him belonging to me. Like most things recently, I didn’t understand. What was I to him? What were we supposed to be to each other? Master and servant . . . I didn’t like the implications of that nor did I think it was the whole truth. I refused to look at him as a servant and the results of him being treated that way, it was cruel. As long as he was with me, I wanted him to be selfish. To make his own decisions rather than looking for permission or leaving it up to someone else. 

Wolfy was a beast, a creature of the forest, but he wasn’t an animal. He needed to be respected . . . and learn to respect himself. Thinking about how he had bitten himself, it still made me upset. He had scared the hell out of me and gone and hurt himself despite claiming otherwise. It just made the feeling to protect him stronger and I would do whatever I could to make him happy. It was ironic considering that his only desire was to make me happy, but it was undeniable that I already had a strong connection with the wolf. I couldn’t even imagine being afraid of him again, the fear having passed almost the second I brought him home. 

I liked having him with me, but realistically I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep his existence secret for very long. Shikadai was smart and his father was smarter, the chief would be onto me before a week had passed. I was sure he would understand when I came clean because he was a reasonable man. He trusted my instincts and didn’t brush me off despite my age. Usually only elders and warriors had weight with their words, but my close relationship with the Nara’s gave that aside from being able to deal with granny. The reason I was hesitating to tell him . . . well, sometimes he was too judicious. 

At the end of the day what was most important to him was the survival of our people. If an opportunity came around to help solidify that, say a guard wolf from the wild tamed by a villager, he wouldn’t sit idly by. I didn’t want wolfy to be taken advantage of and perhaps that could be seen as unfair in regards to everyone else here, it was their home too after all. They had a right to know who and what was living among them. It was also critical that everyone pulled their own weight. Yet . . . I felt like the werewolf was the exception. A part of me knew it came from my desire to spoil him, but that wasn’t the only reason. 

I was currently giving into that desire now as he laid on his back in the living room. I was adamantly rubbing his tummy as his tail wagged back and forth, thumping loudly on the floor. After our talk from yesterday, I was inspired to be more doting. I would give him all the reassurance he needed and as much care as he wanted. Sometimes things were just as they seemed and while I was well aware of the wild beast he was, he was also as tame as a puppy, with me at least. I couldn’t keep the grin off my face as I lathered him in attention. 

“Who's my pretty boy?” I cooed at the large wolf, unable to resist. 

A low rumble sounded from his chest and that was all the warning I got before I was tackled. He proceeded to lick my face repeatedly, causing me to giggle and lightly push at his muzzle. It was impossible to deter him and I was left to beg for mercy.

“I give up, I give up!” 

“But I’m having fun.” He teased, licking me still. 

I tried to turn my face. “You’re drowning me in saliva.” I corrected, but I didn’t really mind. 

“You like it though.” He said then, but moved his tongue to my neck instead. 

“That tickles!” I cried out at the dog like tongue and tried to wiggle away.

“No.” Wolfy laid on top of me with most of his weight so that I couldn’t move. “Don’t run.” He finally stopped licking me, settling for not so subtle sniffing instead. 

I hummed, smiling despite the heavy pressure. It didn’t hurt, but I definitely wasn’t going anywhere. “You say that as if you couldn’t catch me. Although I might have the advantage in the house since it’s easier for me to move around.”

“I could catch you, but I want you to  _ want  _ to stay.”

“Consider it done.” I said as I reached up to scratch behind his ear.

“A little lower.” He mumbled and then whined happily when I hit the right spot. 

_ Simply precious _ . I scratched him to his heart's content and began petting his grey fur. His coat truly was beautiful and I found myself taking him in, admiring the strong and gentle creature. 

“Such big eyes.” I said quietly, the dark orbs seeming to pull me in. My fingers trailed up to gently massage his ears. “Big fluffy ears to match and your wet nose.” I chuckled and gave said nose a little kiss.

“What . . . What was that?” He blinked at me and backed off, sitting beside me as if at a loss. 

I flushed, my brain catching up to what I had done. “S-sorry . . . I got carried away.” I stammered, sitting up as well.

“No.” He moved close again, pressing his nose to my lips. “Do it again.”

A nervous and short laugh escaped me and I gave his nose another peck. “So then you like kisses too.” I observed, noting he loved all forms of affection.

“It’s not like licking.” He murmured thoughtfully and then in an instant, he’d changed into his human form and kissed my lips. 

To my surprise I didn’t freeze but instead seemed to melt against him. The sound of my heart echoed in my ears and the innocent press of his mouth against mine sent a tingle down my body, one that I couldn’t explain. When he pulled back I ducked my head shyly, for once not thinking and just feeling.  _ It feels right. _

“Are you hurt?” He asked in a tone softer than any I’d ever heard from him. 

“No.” I whispered, slightly shaking my head. “Are . . . are you?”

“I . . . don’t know.”

I looked up at that, meeting his half lidded silver grey eyes. “You look . . .”  _ Hot and very much naked, _ “Alright . . . no injury.”  _ What the hell was I even talking about? _

“Hot?” He questioned, only making things worse by pushing me down and laying over me. “Well you’re cold so cool me down.”

“Kawaki.” I gasped and my hands went to his broad shoulders. What was happening to me? To us? I couldn’t focus enough to think, all I was aware of was his hard body against mine.  _ Kawaki. That’s his name, I’m sure of it. My Kawaki. _

He sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered. “What . . . What’s happening?” He looked far more confused than I felt. 

“I-I’m not sure.” I told him. Something was changing, there were hints of magic in the air and it was only getting stronger. Wait, maybe it wasn’t changing after all. It was enhancing something that was already there. “Don’t go.” I was suddenly pleading, wrapping my arms around his neck as if I was afraid to lose a part of myself. 

“I wouldn’t.” He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. “I can’t.”

My response broke down into a needy whine and I was arching underneath him. “Kiss me?”

His lips met mine urgently in answer. He groaned as he kissed me deeply, lips so much softer than I would have assumed. It wasn’t long before his tongue found its way into my mouth and his hands fisted my blond hair. To say this was something I hadn’t been thinking of before would be a lie, I could admit an attraction to him. However, I knew he hadn’t meant for his cuddles to be suggestive and we barely knew each other. No, he knew plenty about me. I just didn’t know much about him . . . yet why did everything about him feel so familiar? So perfect?

I couldn’t keep my hands still as they yearned to touch him, roaming over his muscled back and holding on to his biceps. I kissed back with contrastingly calm and unhurried desire, drawing every second out and making it count. He was burning up and so was I, though he was so, so much hotter. A hidden and forgotten part of me was purring in content with thoughts of nothing but  _ mine _ . A steady hum of arousal vibrated through me and despite being dressed I felt as if I was baring myself to him eagerly. I was his for the taking, I belonged to him and he belonged to me. 

When our lips part just barely, our pants mixing together, my fingers threaded in his black hair. The magic in the air was much stronger now and multiple things clicked into place while we held each other’s gaze.

“Do you . . . feel that?”

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes to try and steady his breathing. “I feel everything. It’s very intense with you influencing me.”

“I’m not forcing you, am I?” I asked, the idea making my stomach turn. 

“No.” He shook his head. “But I can feel everything you feel. On top of my own feelings . . . You’re not doing it on purpose?”

“I’m not in control.” What exactly was I doing to him?

“I can see it as much as I can feel it. Your power . . . so overwhelming.” He breathed. “I don’t know what to do with you making me feel this way.”

He didn’t have to clarify, I could feel it myself against the inside of my thigh. “Should I stop it?” I asked, not that I knew how to, but seeing him like this . . . and knowing I was the reason . . . it was shamefully thrilling. 

“Neither of us wants that.” He said, moving to give me another kiss but he broke away as quickly as he’d touched his lips to mine—panting out a moan. 

_ Fuck. _ A shiver ran down my spine and I had long wished my pants hadn’t felt so tight. What was going on, I didn’t know, but oddly enough I finally recognized the magic surrounding us as my own once it hugged us protectively. It wasn’t my fault. This wasn’t my intention, but something set it off, set my  _ magic _ off and now it was acting as a catalyst. Could a simple kiss really be the trigger? Things were moving too fast and I honestly couldn’t keep up. My fingers caressed his scalp as I pulled him in for another kiss, easily slipping into his mouth. My hips started to rock against his abs and his own hips followed suit, grinding down onto my thigh. 

The effect was blinding. He was trembling above me with a high whine in his throat. I swallowed the sound and barely reminded myself to breathe, toes curling at how good it felt, how wildly pleasure ran through me. It was more than enough to wreck me. I couldn’t take more and yet I wanted it, I wanted all of him. A faint sound tried to penetrate my mind and it took a few minutes for me to register someone knocking on the door. My head turned towards the noise and broke the kiss, gaze hazy. Kawaki growled and started mouthing at my neck, my head turning further to give him more room as I softly moaned. 

“Boruto!” Metal’s voice yelled, laced with concern. “Hey, I know you’re home! Open the door already!”

Open the door? I would have to get up to do that, get up and separate from my wolf. The thought physically hurt and I clung tighter to Kawaki. “Go away!” I shouted and felt the magic around us vibrate in displeasure. 

“W-whoa . . . Boruto, what’s going on?” Concern turned to worry. “Talk to me!”

“Leave!” I almost hissed as the air grew sour. 

Lips pressed right below my ear and a hand ran soothingly up and down my side. Suddenly the magic was smothering us again in a small bubble, seeming to hum in content. My irritation washed away and I relaxed at the welcomed attention. There wasn’t another interruption from Metal and my focus was back on Kawaki. The thrust of our hips increased in intensity without needing to pick up speed, every move was shattering all on it’s own and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I fell apart. My neck continued to be lavished with kisses and licks while harsh sucks would make me gasp every time. 

The pressure on my member was unrelenting and though I wish my clothes didn’t act as a barrier between us, I couldn’t bring myself to take the time to undress. My eyes slid closed as my length throbbed and I didn’t try to resist it. I let it happen and came when Kawaki nipped at my throat. My upper thigh became wet at the same time my underwear did, telling that Kawaki had fallen with me. It was too much and too many things happened right after each other. I was weak and shivering from the power of my orgasm, wave upon wave of bliss surging inside my body. The bubble of magic popped around us and seemed to rain down on my skin. 

The strong smell of cinnamon filled my nose and Kawaki’s whole being was pressed more firmly against me. Consuming me until my mind could do nothing but chant his name. Kawaki, Kawaki,  _ Kawaki _ . The way back down from the high I felt was slow and long. My pants steadily turned into softer breaths, the time it all took unknown to me. There was still a faint buzzing in the air and through my body, but more notably there was something else. A feeling of freedom as if something had been opened and set free. A connection that ran deeper than I could determine between Kawaki and I. I didn’t have to open my eyes to realize that he had passed out, the weight on top of me comforting. 

I just laid there, thoughts completely blank as I waited for sleep to take me as well. I was drained and tired, but more content than I could ever remember being. When I came to I was laying in bed with the uncomfortable feeling of come in my underwear. An arm was snuggly wrapped my waist and a face was cuddled against the back of my neck, the smell of cinnamon still in my nose. It took me a while to catch up, for my brain to think again rather than just feel. I jolted out of the bed and ended up falling on the floor.  _ What the hell?! _ What was all that? What did we-what did I do? I poked my head above the mattress and peeked at a still sleeping Kawaki.  _ Kawaki? _

This was too much for me to process. I didn’t know how I knew his name, but it had come from my mind in a way I couldn’t understand. A dark blush came over my face as the scene from the living room replayed in my head. It was just an innocent kiss, a way to show affection, but I couldn’t deny the way it made me feel. That feeling had taken over me and things had escalated so quickly. I had actually felt my magic . . . it was so surreal. I didn’t know what had come over me and cause such a reaction, fuel a fire between us that had only been a spark. Surely this wasn’t some master and servant bond . . . my intuition suspected it was different. Perhaps it had something to do with what I was or that he was a werewolf, but theorizing it was brought on because I was his master left a bitter taste in my mouth. It cheapened the experience and felt wrong. 

Regardless, I had no clue what it was. All I knew was that it happened . . . and that I had liked it. Three days, three mere days and our budding companionship bloomed into much more than friendship. It was admittingly a little scary. My body and heart seemed to know something I didn’t. I had tried to see the wolf part of him rather than the human, my goal being to make him comfortable while taking away any awkwardness. I knew there would be some kind of tension if I hadn’t done it that way given his attractive and naked appearance.  _ But now all I see is the man in front of me. _ How was I supposed to relax and act normal, especially after what he had done?

What I had told him was true. I didn’t prefer one form over the other, I saw them as the same being. Though taking recent events into consideration, I couldn’t help but wonder if that would change. I scolded myself at the thought and got off the floor to take a much needed shower. The embarrassment of coming in my pants was too much and I honestly wanted to get out of them as soon as possible. He had seen it, he had seen everything and I wasn’t sure how to handle it. The way he had responded to me made my skin heat even now and picturing the look on his face wasn’t helping. He was handsome yes, but he really was beautiful too. 

I had never been close to another person before, not in that way. His touch had been so tender and his gaze so heavy. It was a look I wasn’t used to and thinking about it made my heart stutter. I had to force myself not to think about any of it though or else I would get worked up again. I did allow myself to think about what the event had done to me while I washed, I could sense a change within me even if I couldn’t tell what it was. I couldn't feel my magic and I was a bit uncomfortable with the distance between us at the moment, but something else was at the back of my mind. It was like I was realizing something I hadn’t noticed before, but it was always there. 

I dwelled on it as I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I made my way back into the bedroom where Kawaki was still laying on the bed, but he wasn’t asleep anymore. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked when our eyes met. 

“Hungry.” He blinked, watching me with a blank expression. 

I chuckled at his response, oddly enough not surprised. “Alright, I’ll make something after I get dressed.”

I tried not to think about his gaze on me and put my clothes on quickly, not bothering to dry off properly. Once I was done, I went out into the kitchen and Kawaki followed. I had talked to the butcher the day before about getting meat sent to my house, knowing he wouldn’t question the amount and frequency as long as I paid him well. Having Kawaki go hungry wasn’t an option for me and given that I only had myself to support it was an easy decision. The delivery came earlier today and I had set some aside for later. I started cooking the meat, choosing to make a lighter meal for myself on the side. I heard Kawaki sit at the table as he patiently waited and a smile found my lips. Perhaps it wouldn’t be hard to act normal after all.

I fixed my plate when the food was finished and then cut Kawaki’s into smaller pieces. I put the pieces in a bowl and carried it over with a glass of water. He didn’t waste any time as usual, leaving me to bring my own water and plate over before I sat down. As I ate I remembered we would be going to grandma’s house in the morning, giving Kawaki a chance to hunt. I didn’t have the list yet so I wasn’t sure how long the trip would be. It usually took up most of the day, but Kawaki was faster than a horse. As long as things went smoothly it shouldn’t take too long, but it was hard to say when it came to the forest. There was still so much about it that I didn’t know and it seemed to go on forever. It was unpredictable.

My thoughts started to wander and I ended up thinking about our little episode. “Hey, wolfy . . . do you have any idea what happened earlier?” I asked hesitantly. Now we that could both think clearly, I wanted to know his take on it.

“Mm ya.” He nodded as he chewed a mouthful of meat. 

“You do?” I was surprised. He really did have all the answers.

He swallowed and licked his lips before looking at me. “Yes. I know. I’ve always known . . . Though experiencing it came as a shock to me.”

“What was it?” And why was I only hearing about it now?

“Destiny.” He answered calmly, nonchalantly, and then stuffed the last of the meat into his mouth. 

I stared at him in disbelief and squawked, “Destiny? Are you serious?” The amount of faith the werewolf put in things was astounding.

“Do you truly doubt it?” He asked, pushing his empty bowl away. “Do you doubt  _ me _ ?”

“Yes and no.” I told him honestly. “It’s hard to wrap my head around it being something like that . . . but I can’t say I doubt you.” It just wasn’t the answer I was looking for. 

“What answer were you seeking then?” He questioned, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm. 

There it was again, that uncanny sense he had to read between the lines. “I don’t know.” I sighed and looked at the table. “Something less general? Out of my control?”  _ Speaking of control,  _ “Then there’s my magic . . . I felt it . . . in the air. It was all around us.”

“What about destiny is  _ general  _ or in your control for that matter? Even  _ you  _ have no say in what it invokes. And yes, it was much stronger than usual. It was impossible for me to focus with you making me feel everything like that.”

I glanced at him sheepishly. “It wasn’t on purpose . . .” I trailed. Chalking it all up to destiny wasn’t satisfying for me, I wanted a reason. My magic on the other hand, that needed to be worked on stat if it was already acting out. “You said before that you would help me control my power. How soon can we start?”

“That’s entirely up to you. I’m here to follow your lead, after all.”

In that case, “How about tomorrow?”

“We will, once we return.” He agreed softly, though a look of discomfort crossed his features. 

I suspected it was because of the witch and expected as much, but once again I was curious as to why. It wasn’t that the dislike was odd, it was actually the more popular opinion. Yet I got the feeling his reason was more personal and that wasn’t truly uncommon either. I hadn’t met or heard of a witch that was nice, even granny could be cruel to others if she wanted to be. I simply wanted to know for the sake of finding out more about him. After I ate, we turned in for the night to be well rested for the day ahead. Kawaki cuddled up to my back and I was engulfed by the smell of cinnamon again. I wondered if it was him, if that was his scent, but I was lulled to sleep by his embrace before I could ponder it. 

When morning came, we had breakfast and Kawaki didn’t fight me about wearing clothes, though there was an unsubtle pout on his face. I made sure to pack a bag full of water filled flasks, hoping the heat wouldn’t be too unbearable and promising to keep a close eye on him. I grabbed my hot pink cloak as we went out the door and put it on while we headed through the village. Not too many people were out and about yet and I welcomed the nearly stare free walk. It was a quiet morning and there was a good breeze going, one I knew Kawaki appreciated. I led the way towards the gate and frowned when I saw Metal and Shikadai in the distance. 

It was silly considering Shikadai always came to give me the list and money from the chief, but somehow I had forgotten. Metal brought back memories of yesterday and I had also forgotten he stopped by yesterday. I pulled my hood further over my head and fought back a blush, I had some explaining to do. Metal was both relieved and irritated to see me though Shikadai’s eyes went straight to Kawaki. 

“It’s nice to see you’re alive.” Metal huffed and crossed his arms. “What was with you yesterday?” He asked and then added a little quieter, “Your door was doing some freaky shit.”

I didn’t know anything about that, but apologized for yelling at him. “It just . . . wasn’t a good time.” I told him and he nodded.

“So you’re the guy?” Shikadai addressed Kawaki. “Thank you for getting Boruto back to us, but I must say I’m curious as to how you did it.”

Kawaki just looked at me, face as impassive as it could have been, but I could see that he wasn’t going to speak to Shikadai. I couldn’t blame him. What could he say in this situation?

“Stop interrogating and hand over that list.” I lightly scolded and held out my hand.

Shikadai shook his head at me, but did as I asked. “Always giving orders, I swear. It wouldn’t kill you to ask nicely.” He said and I was quick to look the list over. “Where’s Black Star?”

I folded the piece of paper and sensed an argument coming on. “I’m not taking him. Kawaki’s going to take me down the trail.”

Metal was the first to protest. “You realize that will take days on foot, right? Don’t tell me you’re planning to stay out past dark again!”

“No.” Shikadai said sternly. “I don’t care what tricks this guy has under his sleeve, it’s too dangerous.”

My jaw clenched in frustration. I knew Shikadai was worried and so was Metal, but the chief's son had a bad habit of trying to tell me what to do.

“There are no other horses to take and I’m not risking Black Star.” I said, determination shining in my eyes. The old horse was living a pampered life after making the journey out for years and I wasn’t going to take him away from that. “We’ll manage, you should know me better than that. I’m more careful than you give me credit for.” 

Metal ran a hand through his hair while Shikadai pressed further. “This isn’t about you being careful. I know you have a soft spot for Black Star, but taking him is a lot more sensible.” He reasoned. “Go to the stables, Boruto. I wish you weren’t the one that has to see the witch, but if you have to then I want you to be as safe as possible. Don’t be difficult about this.”

“Walking there is insane and Black Star is experienced.” Metal chimed in. “Please take him with you, it won’t be as bad as you think.”

He didn’t know that for sure and I wasn’t changing my mind. “Both of you can get off my back because it’s not happening. I know you’re concerned, but I’m the expert here.” I reminded. “Let me do my job. I’ll get it done like I always do, my way.”

I put my fingers between my lips and whistled, signaling for them to open the gate. Shikadai took two large steps and grabbed a hold of my arm.

“I’m serious, Boruto.” He said as he stared me down. “You’re not setting foot outside without a horse.”

Kawaki stepped closer, grabbing Shikadai’s arm and snatching him away from me with a cold look on his face. “Keep your filthy hands to yourself.” He scoffed, and I could feel his anger as he grabbed my hand and started hauling me to the gate. 

My two friends looked on in shock before Shikadai made a move to follow, but Metal wouldn’t let him. The large doors opened and I was quickly taken outside. It was strange seeing Kawaki act in such a way, but I wasn’t surprised at his protectiveness. I planted my feet when I heard the gate close and Kawaki looked back at me.

“I’m sorry about them, they’re good friends.” I said in their defense. “They were just worried. How are you doing? Do you want some water?”

“I don’t care who or what they are, they have no right to touch you. Don’t worry about me, let’s just get going.” He said, unable to hide how annoyed he was. 

I hummed without another thought on the matter and let him pull me along a little bit further. We had to make sure no one would see him transform. Being in the forest again put my senses on high alert like it always did and I felt uneasy without my dagger, only realizing now that I had left it. I was forgetting a lot of things this morning it seemed and that was unlike me. Once we put enough space between us and the village, Kawaki stripped out of his clothes to transform. I put them in my bag and watched with amazed eyes, still as taken with it as I was the first time. I got on his back when he was ready and held onto his soft, light grey fur. 

Kawaki took off and I had to lean my head down against the wind. My hood blew down and I was barely able to keep my eyes open. He really was fast, gaining ground at a speed impossible for a horse. The trip to grandma’s house was timely and uneventful, but he couldn’t take me too close to her gate. I slid down off his side and took note of the way his ears were flattened against his head. I didn’t like seeing him so upset and didn’t head towards the large doors right away. Instead I buried my face in the fur at his neck and pet him slowly, wanting to make this easier on him. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can, wolfy.” I promised. 

“I’ll stay close.” He said quietly, backing up away from me. 

“You’ll still hunt?”

“Yes. It won’t take long.” He assured me, sniffing around. “Not long at all.”

I grinned at him before turning around and walking the rest of the distance to the gate. I opened the hatch and rung the bell as I had so many times in the past, the doors opening not long after. I made my way inside and around the shelves to the front desk. The witch was nowhere in sight and I pulled out the list while I waited, going over the items. The medicine and green pouch had worked well and the list was a mix of necessities and requests. I was admittedly impatient to get back and start working on my magic, though that brought up a curious thought. Being who and what she was, shouldn’t granny have known I wasn’t fully human?

Nothing seemed to get past the old woman and I was almost certain she knew. Perhaps it was why she took a liking to me in the first place, but I wasn’t going to ask her about it. I knew how to do business with her and that was all I needed to know. Getting too close and personal to a witch wasn’t wise and she was no exception. It didn’t matter that she was the one that told me as much, the rule still applied. 

“Boruto, dear. It’s good to see you.” I looked up at the voice to find her seated behind the counter, her gaze more intense than usual. “You seem to be doing . . . quite well.”

“I am. How are you today, granny?” I asked and she tapped her long nails on the flat surface.

“I’m just fine.” She said slowly. “Although, some things have moved out of place since I last saw you. Troubling for an old crow like me.”

It was strange that she expanded on her response to the question, normally moving the conversation onto business and then idle chatter afterwards. “Is someone stealing from you?” I asked, not knowing exactly what she was getting at. 

“A thief?” She laughed and shook her head. “It’s much more interesting than that, dear. Now what can I do for you?”

“Some odds and ends.” I said and gave her the list. I was curious what she was talking about, but only mildly. It was better if I didn’t know what the witch was up to. 

“This won’t take long at all.” She said after she read the piece of paper. “Go on and help yourself to some cookies, I shall return soon.”

I went over to her rocking chair as she went to the back and took one of the big cookies. I had once thought that the magic I felt here belonged to the old woman, but now I noticed that wasn’t the case. There were items on the shelves and in the back that were emitting magic of their own. It was subtle and easily overpowered by the witches magic, but I was able to sense it nonetheless. True to her word she was back quickly, everything packed into a basket. I went to the desk once again and thanked her before taking out the money. I picked up the basket after I paid her and she raised a finger.

“One more thing before you go, Boruto.” She said and I waited. “It’s a shame a horse didn’t get to enjoy my field . . . perhaps the next time you come and see me.”

Her eyes flickered purple for a second and for the first time in a long time I was unsure what to say to her. “Until then.”

“Have a safe journey, dear.” She said and watched me leave.

I traveled out and through the open gate, letting out a breath when the doors closed. She had been a little off today, but it was probably because of those ‘things’ being out of place. It really did sound like a thief to me although her laugh had said otherwise. She claimed it was more ‘interesting’. That meant bad for someone else and I pitied whatever customer it was, but they should have known better than to antagonize a witch. While walking ahead, the sound of something in the bushes caught my attention just before Kawaki jumped out in front of me. He rushed me, leaning against me and smelling me all over. 

“You’re weak.” He mumbled thoughtfully and then growled. “I didn’t see it before.”

“Hey!” I protested, but I couldn’t argue. Compared to him and the witch I was weaker since I was human.  _ But . . . I’m not human, am I? _

“You don’t understand.” Kawaki huffed and crouched down. “Get on. We need to get away from here.”

I didn’t keep him waiting and did as he instructed. I was grateful the way back was as calm as the way there, plenty of hours left in the day. Kawaki transformed and got dressed before we entered the village and I asked someone to take the basket to the chief. I didn’t want to run into Shikadai for the time being or see how much his dad was onto me. I gave Kawaki a flask of water to drink as we walked home and was eager to start working on my power, hopefully getting insight into what I could do. I set my bag next to the door and Kawaki stripped out of his clothes long before I hung my cloak up.

“How did your hunt go?” I asked as I picked up the clothing to put them away.

“As expected. I had my fill.” He said, walking to where the cloak was handing and smelling it. “How did things go with the damn witch?”

I smiled. “I got what I needed.” I said and then went down the hall.

Kawaki was right on my heels and once I stepped into the bedroom and went about putting the clothes away, he leaned down, nose pressing against the back of my neck. “Do you feel strange?”

“Not really.” I said, unaware that I was sniffing the air. Now that he was this close I could smell his cinnamon scent.

“I hadn’t known to be concerned about this before today. She’s good, but you will be better. Starting with that hideous cloak. She’s dimming your powers.”

I turned around and frowned. “What’s wrong with my cloak?” I asked. “And how is granny dimming my powers?” So I was right that she knew all along? But why would she do that?

A look of fright took to his face and within seconds, Kawaki was panicking, breaths heavy and quick with eyes wide. Shaking, he backpedaled until he hit the wall then slid down onto his rear. Staring off at nothing, I hurried over to him, my own heart racing with fear. My mind couldn’t even form a level thought before his arms were around me and I was crushed against his body. Face resting against my neck as he struggled to breathe, it wasn’t long before I felt something wet on my neck—and realized that he was crying. 

At a loss as I was, I couldn’t find the right—or any words for that matter. I returned his strong embrace, holding him much more tenderly, heart pounding thanks to the confused concern I now felt. Thinking straight seemed impossible, all I could do was rub his head soothingly in an attempt to calm him. I needed to know what could have upset him so. 

Then, in a small and broken voice, Kawaki finally said, “She wants to limit you . . . keep you in the dark—under her control. She’s hurting you . . . yet you don’t even realize it. Your family—” He croaked, and panted for a few seconds until he could go on. “Do you feel this?” He asked, taking my hand and holding it over his chest. “It’s yours.” He whispered, then instantaneously, I was on the floor on my back with him on top of me, his large hand sliding up my abdomen to settle on my chest over my heart. “And  _ this  _ is mine. You can’t change it, but you  _ can  _ disobey me.  _ Don’t.  _ Please, you mustn’t return to the witch. I can not protect you from her and if anything were to happen to you . . .”

Kawaki’s hand fisted my shirt tightly and his jaw tensed. I’d never seen him like this—it was a whole new emotion, one that I didn’t care to see in those beautiful silver grey eyes. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, fear and confusion at the forefront. I didn’t know what to say and my hesitation caused Kawaki more discomfort. He got off of me hurriedly, as if he’d been scalded and his eyes cast downward, a deep frown marring his handsome features. 

“Forgive me.” He said quietly, still shaken, his voice easily portraying his heartache. “I was out of line.” 

“Come here, wolfy.” I told him softly, opening my arms as I stayed laid out on the floor. 

He came over slowly and laid over me, resting his head on my chest. “Don’t be upset with me.” He whispered, not bothering to hide his concern. 

“Shhh, I’m not upset with you.” I assured and ran my fingers through his hair. I wasn’t completely sure what was going on yet and hadn’t processed his words, but I had to tend to him first. I hated seeing him so distraught. “Breathe for me, just breathe Kawaki. It’s alright. You weren’t out of line, I want you to tell me these things. Your feelings are important to me.”

He did as I said, breathing deeply and calming rapidly. “I just need you safe. I need you to listen to me. Is that so wrong?”

“No.” I said quickly and let my other hand run up and down his back. “I won’t ignore your words.” I promised. “It’s sweet how you want to protect me . . . and no one has ever cried for my sake.” I admitted in a hushed voice. That meant more to me than he would ever know.

“Well . . . you mean everything to me. So it’s only natural.” He sighed, wrapping his arm around me. 

My heart squeezed. “Really?”  _ I mean everything? _

“Yes. Everything.” He hummed. “Which is why we have to get you trained sooner rather than later. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” I answered with certainty. 

His breakdown had raised more questions, especially the brief mention of my family, but I could wait to bring it up. I had to focus on the here and now. It was clear Kawaki didn’t want me to go back to grandma’s house, but that was easier said than done. I didn’t know how I would be able to do that, but for him I would try to work something out. He wasn’t the type to worry over nothing and I knew better than to brush off his concerns. It seemed things wouldn’t slow down for me and once again I reminded myself to take it one step at a time. Kawaki, he knew so much about me and I wanted to hear everything, but I had to take it slow. I couldn’t let myself get overwhelmed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four— Kawaki~Wolfy**

When it came to Boruto, controlling myself was unmanageable. The more time I spent with him, the more things came to my attention. While I’d known a great deal about him before, ever since he’d influenced me with his magic, more and more information started to crowd my mind. Taking it all in was difficult, accepting it all wasn’t happening. I didn’t care for some of the truths, even if I had no choice but to acknowledge them. 

Finding out that witch had her magic dulling Boruto’s really set me off. I knew she knew about him, which made it all the more difficult to let him meet with her since he’d taken control of me, but I also knew that she couldn’t outright kill him. The cloak itself had an enchantment to protect him from magic, though at the same time it drowned out his own. Those cookies she was making him eat, even if he only ate one, were also suppressing his magic. 

The witch knew very well how capable Boruto was—he’d be the only one who could put an end to her sorcery. I knew it was hard for Boruto to take everything in, accept it and learn without becoming overwhelmed. However, this was something he had to do. Right now, he was as ready as he was going to be. After my meltdown, I needed some time to clear my head and I’d changed into my wolf form and laid on the living room floor, centering myself. Calm. Peace. I needed to feel, to see. 

It wasn’t easy with Boruto in the room, as quiet as he was on the outside, his mind was a mess. My senses related to him were the strongest, his scent and thoughts overpowering everything else with ease. I’d already told him to calm down, which I felt horrible for considering I was the one causing the anxiousness he felt. There were too many emotions and concerns inside his head, eating at me and making it beyond difficult to do what I was trying to do. 

There was still so much I had to learn. Before I could help Boruto move forward with learning to control his magic, I needed to know absolutely everything. The little odds and ends that I hadn’t known before had to be clear to me. My focus wasn’t steady, at least not until the first vision came to me—it washed over me, drowning out all of Boruto’s thoughts and my mind was pulled into another time. 

In the same home Boruto now resided in once lived an entire family—his family. The sight of his parents in the same living room, happily playing with Boruto as a child warmed me. However, it left me unprepared for what was to come. 

His father, who had a striking resemblance to the boy, radiated such magical prowess that is was near suffocating. It was so similar to Boruto’s, calling to me and settling me. There was a sudden flare of his energy and then his face twisted in distress. He and his wife exchanged a look and then his power, so raw and untouchable radiated through the room, quaking me to the bone. 

_ “The protector is here.”  _ His wife spoke, matching his anxious expression. 

_ “He’s not of this time.”  _ Boruto’s father spoke with a sigh and to my surprise, looked directly at me. But he couldn’t see me.  _ There’s no way he can see me.  _

“ _ We don’t have much time. He’s Boruto’s only hope.”  _ The pale beauty spoke. 

“ _ No. He could need his strength in his current time. It’s best not to risk it. You can stay here and protect Boruto yourself, I will be fine on my own.” _

_ “You know I can’t let you go without me. She’s brought an army—she means to take your life. My life.” _

The man laid his large hand over Boruto’s head, brows furrowing.  _ “And if he lost both of us . . . Then what?” _

_ “He will have his mate to protect him, it’s already been decided even long before he was born.” _

_ “I know that.”  _ The blond man ground out, his magic was as unsettled as he was.  _ “But there’s so much he needs to be taught.” _

The woman moved to her husband, wrapping her arms around him and Boruto at once. She pressed her nose to her husbands temple and inhaled slowly through her nostrils.  _ “He’s your son. He will make a way. And there’s Kawaki . . .” _

Me. I hadn’t moved even a fraction from my place on the floor as I watched the scene before me unfold me.  _ “Then I’ll put all my faith in him and Boruto. They’ll manage.” _

_ “We have only minutes left, dear.” _

Knowing he couldn’t waste even another second, the legend of the Leaf village began reciting an incantation, the foreign words falling from his lips with practiced precision. When he opened his eyes after he finished, he once again looked directly at me. 

_ “Kawaki. Come.”  _ He spoke, holding a hand out towards me. 

Slowly, I got up and padded over to him, unable to refuse. I bowed before him, realizing that as warm as his energy was, it was just as frightening. He laid his hand on my head, petting me softly before he gave me an order. 

“ _ You belong to the Uzumaki—to Boruto. You are to protect him and remain by his side until the end of time, and he belongs to you all the same and must pay you the same respect. I have no way of knowing what your current situation is in your time, but because I’m using you, it will take a great deal of your strength. When you return, you’ll need some time to recuperate.” _

He released me while he and his wife cradled and showed their affection for their son and then he was passed to me. When his big blue eyes settled on me and he grinned, I was shaken to the core, rendered breathless and at a loss. 

_ “Wolfy.”  _ He called me, clutching onto the fur at my chest. 

Just like that, everything was clear. The before, the current, the future.  _ Everything.  _ “I understand.” I said, grabbing my young master by the back of his shirt, he only giggled at the movement of me lifting him into the air, oblivious to all that would befall him and I from this point onward. 

_ “I will use a powerful spell to ward off the witch, if nothing else keeping Boruto from her. If we do not return within twenty four hours, the spell will break and you will be forced back to your time. As you are from the future, I can only assume that things work out for the best. Please, make sure he knows where he comes from. Make sure he knows who he is.” _

“I understand.” I said again, taking a step before hesitating and looking back at the man. “You don’t need to worry about him. You have my word.”

It was in the cellar that I hid with Boruto. It was cold for him, but I curled my body around his small form and kept still as he played with my tail and rested against me, soon growing tired. He slept for a long time and I took in the contents of the cellar that I hadn’t known existed before now. The endless books and potions told me all the answers Boruto needed were here—he would have no trouble learning once I returned to him. 

He was the same pure hearted boy he’d been here, as a child. The same strong scent of citrus still emanated from his body, enveloping me completely. I was well aware of the war going on in the outside world just above us, but my focus was on nothing but Boruto. I was calm and pleased to be able to be with him now, but the thought of him growing up alone—without his parents who loved him so much—without me . . . it wounded me. I wanted more than anything to make sure he was safe and happy and loved. 

A long time passed before he awoke and even when he did, he only curled up to me more closely, tiny hand rubbing my side. I knew this was a memory lost to him, but it was one I would never forget. I worried that in the years between now and the future when I met him that he would be unhappy, though even if that were the case there was nothing I could do about it. His parents were otherworldly, in their knowledge so much more profound than mine could ever be. His mother being one of my kind had obviously lived far longer than I—and I had lived for so,  _ so  _ long. 

It was hard for even me to take in what was happening. Boruto wouldn’t remember any of this and it was obvious the witch’s hold on the village had prevented even the villagers from revealing the truth for Boruto. As powerful as she was—for all that she had done—I did not fear the hag. I resented her, I wanted her dead, but I didn’t fear her. The only fear within me was one of losing Boruto, though that was something I’d never let happen. It was my duty to protect him at all costs. I liked the fact that he allowed me to live freely with him since I’d come into his life for good, but he had to collar me. It was the only safe way. He was special, like his father and after seeing his mother I knew that it would work out just fine. It was the right way. 

_ “Wolfy.” _ Boruto whispered and I could feel from his energy and his thoughts that he knew something was wrong, though he didn’t know what. 

For a time, it would all be forgotten to him, and this relieved me. I could comfort him for now, while he needed it. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.” I told him and he sat up, smiling at me. “Let’s play.” I told him, needing a distraction for him and myself, so we played. He climbed on my back and we ventured around the cellar, Boruto giggling in elation at the ride and I was happy, just knowing that he was happy. 

The twenty four hours came to an end, the outside world had long since grown silent—a time of mourning upon the village. Boruto and I exited the cellar, but it was a place that couldn’t come to light to anyone else, so I knew I had to get Boruto to use his power, possibly for the first time. 

“You see this door?” I asked, pawing at the cellar door on the floor in the hallway. Boruto nodded quickly, blue eyes locked on the door before turning to me. “I need you to hide it from the bad people. You can do it okay, just hide it. We’re going to play a game.”

Boruto nodded excitedly, kneeling over the door and speaking in the foreign language that belonged to his clan and no other. The door was hidden away, appearing as nothing more than the floor but using the magic drained him. He grew tired and I grabbed him by his shirt, hauling him to his room and putting him in bed. I was fading from this world, having no choice but to leave him. 

He wanted nothing more than to take a nap and then play some more, so I assured him that we would play again, though I couldn’t tell him when. I licked his cheek and he smiled happily as he drifted off to sleep and I sat next to his bed until I was pulled away, forced back to present time. 

There were only two things I was aware of: the fact that I was in my human form and that Boruto was leaning over me, shaking me, calling out to me with tears in his eyes. How much time had passed in this time was beyond me, but I couldn’t stand the distraught look in his teary eyes, or the broken sound of his voice. 

I was able to open my eyes and take him in, but nothing more. My body was numb, I had not an ounce of strength. There was no way for me to reassure him right away and he was truly afraid, I’d never seen such a look of grief on his face. I despised it. He called my name, over and over, but even his voice was feint. 

My body was quivering and aching, my breaths ragged and I was sweating profusely. Going from the strength I normally possessed to being completely exhausted of it, it was astounding. If it wouldn’t have been from the memory of what happened so fresh in my mind, I was certain I would have panicked. Instead though, I willed myself to calm down—which was no easy feat with the way Boruto was crying over me. 

“Kawaki, h-hang on.” He was sobbing. “I’ll do something, just please . . . please be alright. W-what can I do? Oh god . . . you’re freezing.” I was suffering and he didn’t know how to help me, wishing more than ever that he knew how to use his magic, cursing himself because he couldn’t.

It was by sheer will alone that I managed to move my arm and lay my hand on his head. Though it fell away as soon as it reached him and I grunted. Boruto’s blue eyes widened and he wracked his brain, trying to figure out what to do. He quickly grabbed a blanket off of the couch and was back by my side in an instant, covering me with his body before he did with the large cloth. He couldn't carry me to the shower room, but he had to bring my temperature up as best he could. Apparently I had been unresponsive to him for hours and he had feared the worst. He was still fearing the worst when I didn’t get any warmer.

His mind was in a panic and in a split second decision, he pulled back to strip out of his clothes and then was back on top of me again, the blanket tightly wrapped around us. He whispered comforting words even as his tears fell to my chest. Magic began radiating from his body and flowed into my own while he was none the wiser. He was too worried about me to realize it, but his magic had finally responded to his frantic state. My breathing started to slowly even out and my body was able to settle. Boruto was pushing his power into me and unknowingly overdid it. I put my arms around him and held him impossibly closer, the heat returning to my skin.

“Stop. Calm down.”

He eased up, but didn’t stop completely. “You’re going to be okay.” He sniffled and buried his face in my neck. 

I rubbed his back soothingly and sighed. “I’m fine. More than fine, so relax. If you use too much of your energy you’ll be in the same situation and I can’t get you out of it.”

His breath hitched in a whine and in a few moments his magic stopped. Even though I seemed better, a part of his mind wouldn’t believe it and he clung to me desperately. 

“Please don’t worry. I’m alright. I would have been okay no matter what, I just needed to regain my strength.” I explained, petting his hair as he did mine so often. “It would take a lot more to put an end to me.”

Boruto shook his head stubbornly, but settled down and relaxed against me. “No.”

“Would you just stop . . . and look at me?”

He raised his head enough to glance at me with tear stained cheeks. I brought my hands to his face, wiping his cheeks with my thumbs. I never knew that he would hurt like this just from thinking he’d lose me. 

“Can I kiss you?” I asked softly, needing his permission before going in, because I feared how emotionally unstable he was. 

“Y-yes.” He said but didn’t give me the chance, closing the distance himself with a heavy press of his lips to mine.

Cradling his face in my hands, I met the kiss passionately, my body responding to him so strongly it was unreal. He tasted sweet, fruity and held tight to my arms as he kissed me as if he’d never get another chance to again. It was intense and enough to cloud my mind and give me that strange sense of longing, but before I could lose myself, I pushed his head back to break our lips apart. 

“I need you level headed. We have a lot of work to do.”

“But you’re . . .” He protested. “What happened to you?”

I sat up, taking him with me since he wasn’t moving and took a look around the living room. Boruto didn’t know. He didn’t know anything.  _ Or did he? _

“What do you know about your family?” I asked, wanting to know before I told him anything. 

He frowned. “I . . . nothing. The chief doesn’t really like to talk about my parents . . . and no one else knew them that well. All I have is this house.”

“Did he raise you? The chief?”

“Yes, but I moved back here as soon as I was able.” He told me. “But why are we talking about my family? You mentioned them before too . . .” He trailed and wondered what I knew about his parents.

“You need to know who you are. And you have to know everything about your family. It may come as a shock to you, but I need you to hear it, so you have to be prepared.”

His eyes slid closed, brow furrowed. “It feels like everyday there’s something different to worry about . . . I’m tired of being ignorant and I want to know the truth . . . but I don’t think I can take anymore shock right now. Give me a few minutes.” He said and opened his eyes with a weak smile.

“Forgive me. I’ll wait until you’re ready.” I told him softly and rubbed my cheek against his. I knew he’d been through a lot, but we really couldn’t put this off any longer. It was too important that he learn all that he could. 

His arms wrapped around my neck and he leaned against my touch. “It’s alright, I was the one asking you to explain.” He said as his thoughts went to my scent.

“I planned to anyway. Since I was ordered to, I don’t have much choice.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, leaning back in alarm. “I didn’t mean to.”

I shook my head slowly. “It wasn’t an order from you.” I explained simply. 

“Huh?” He huffed in confusion. “Why are you so full of mystery, wolfy?” He asked and then surprised me with a pout.

“I’ll explain once you’re ready. It’s nothing to be making such a face over.” Though it was adorable and brought a smile to my lips. 

His head fell to my shoulder and we sat in silence for awhile until his skin grew warmer. I frowned at realizing something had made him uncomfortable. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked worriedly. 

“Nothing.” He insisted and leaned back again, skin flushed as far as I could see. “I’ll just . . . get dressed . . . and then we can talk.”

“You don’t need to go through the trouble. We can just both be naked.” Sounded better to me, I didn’t understand why he liked those annoying clothes so much. 

“I-I see.” He stuttered and decided to go along with it. “So . . . we can start now.”

Not seeing any reason to beat around the bush, I blurred out the first thing that came to mind: “I met your parents.”

“How?” He asked, figuring that we would be here all day if he asked every question that he wanted to ask. He needed to ask the right questions, narrow them down to the most important ones.

“Well, I was looking into the past for answers because I wasn’t sure what would be the quickest way of you learning to control your magic. The quest brought me years into the past, in this very house. You were just a child.” I told him, pausing at the memory of his smaller self and how much I’d wanted to protect him. 

He assumed it was some kind of power I possessed and avoided questioning it. “What did you see?”

“Your father was an extraordinary wizard, his power was so potent it nearly suffocated me. He looked like you, felt like you. His skills were more impressive than you could know. So much that even though I was only there to observe, he felt my presence and summoned me. There was an attack, one neither of your parents survived, and he’d ordered me to stay with you—even though me being present in that time would drain my energy in this one. He left it to me to tell you everything and knew that I would be here to protect you, because it’s my duty.”

Different feelings washed over him at once. “My father.” He whispered, wanting to know every detail about him, but there was so much more he had to learn. So both his parents had died, at least that information was familiar. The attack was suspicious because he had never heard anything of it and was told his parents met their end in the forest. However, the most important thing was what he addressed next. “I’m the son of a wizard . . .” Yet the last one had perished long ago . . . it wasn’t lining up with the village history. 

“The true history of this village and its people has been hidden by force and fear. This village was founded by your ancestors and your family has always led this village, just as your father did before he lost his life. But his legacy lives on, with you. You have his power. You can be even stronger than him—no, you  _ will  _ be. You can make things right.”

_ No pressure _ , he thought and took a deep breath. “Then this was bigger than I thought. Not only has my life been a lie, but everything around me as well? Kawaki . . . why is this happening? Why didn’t I know any of this?” He asked and then added, “Just how many people know the truth . . .”

I knew this was a lot for him and it didn’t make me happy to have to tell him everything. “Knowing makes you a threat, one that damn witch isn’t prepared for. Many people knew, though I feel that they’ve either been brainwashed or don’t speak of it. The chief knows for sure, but he hasn’t told you because he can’t. I don’t agree with it, but I suppose I understand. We’re not going to let on that you know anything though, not until the time comes. For now, we just focus on you learning.”

“The chief and granny are in cahoots?” He asked in disbelief. “How . . . but the chief . . .” To think he was betraying him, keeping him in the dark, it hurt him more than he cared to admit. The man had raised him after all. “But why . . . is he being forced?” He theorized hopefully, it was better than the alternative. “The witch. How involved is she?” It was hard to keep up, but he was doing his best.

“Well she’s the cause of everything, obviously.” I shrugged. “You know as well as I do how much the people fear her. They have good reason to, considering all she’s done.” What she’s done to me was beside the point, but I needed to clarify how horrible of a being she was. “Boruto, she’s the one who killed your parents.”

It took a few seconds to sink in and his sadness was quickly taken over by anger. “She-” He cut himself off when the the air trembled, his magic sharp and agitated as it moved around us. “What the hell.”

“Hey, don’t get so worked up.” I breathed, his energy making me wince. “I’m very sensitive to your power.”

His attention came back to me and his magic softened instantly. “I’m sorry, wolfy. I didn’t realize.” He said and felt bad that he had to keep saying that, using his lack of control as an excuse. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine. Just try and keep calm, for both of us.” I smiled softly and got to my feet, pulling him along. “Now, there’s a place in here you need to see.”

He raised a brow at that, holding the blanket up around him. “This is my house. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen everything.” He smiled back.

“Oh, that’s true. But I doubt you remember this place. I got you to hide it with your magic when you were a boy. You should have seen your face when I told you we’d play a game. I think you liked me a lot more then. And you didn’t even know me.” I chuckled as I pulled him into the hallway and knelt down to run my hand over the smooth floor. “It needed to be hidden from everyone but us. You did a good job, I’ll have to reward you by keeping that promise.”

Boruto knelt down beside me. “I hid it?” It was baffling to him how I was able to physically interact with the past. “What is it?” He asked and curiously put his hand over the wooden space.

“You should see for yourself.” I told him happily. “Jeez why can’t I stop picturing the adorable little boy you used to be?” It was unsettling, he wasn’t a child anymore. 

“Are you saying I’m not adorable now?” He kept his gaze on the floor.

“Ah, no, no.” I quickly started rubbing his face with both hands, tussling his hair too. “You’re even more adorable.”

He huffed. “You’re just saying that.” He said, fighting off a smile.

“Hm . . . you’re right. You’re not adorable anymore. You’re much more than that.”

“Like what?” He looked back up at me.

“It’s hard to find the right word.” I murmured, unconsciously leaning closer to him. “Beautiful.”

Red tented his cheeks and he moved his hand over mine. “Thank you.” He said quietly, heart beating a little faster. “I think you’re beautiful too.”

“Really?” I asked in surprise. “Do I look like you then?”

He hadn’t thought about that possibility. “You’ve never seen yourself.” He stated. “Well, after you show me this I’ll show you something called a mirror. Then you’ll know for sure.” He smiled at me.

That sounded like fun. “Okay, can you open this hidden door?”

“A door . . .” He felt along the floor again without any luck. “I can’t find it.”

I laughed, shaking my head at him. “You should look with your magic instead.”

“Oh.” He murmured, feeling embarrassed. 

He wasn’t sure how to go about it, but he wanted to at least try something. He stared at the floor for a moment as he told himself to focus. A small feeling in the back of his mind began to get bigger, more present. Once he realized what he was feeling was his magic coming from the floor, he jumped on the recognition and reached out. His hand came into contact with a handle and the spell was broken the moment his fingers touched it. He shocked himself at having succeeded and looked at the now visible cellar door with wide eyes. 

Then he turned to me, beaming. “I did it!”

“Yeah you did.” I grinned and ruffled his hair. “Last time you were down there you took me for a ride.”

“At least that hasn’t changed.” He teased. 

“You do like riding me, don’t you?” I smiled, remembering his excitement. 

He nodded. “Of course. You always go so fast.”

“Not as fast as I can go. I have to be careful with you. But maybe not when you learn how to control your magic.” I said and elbowed him in his side gently. “Open the door, let’s get it on.”

He chuckled and then stood, pulling the door. Almost instantly a wave of magic came up, remnants of the powerful wizard that used to live here. “Whoa.”

I shuddered and stood as well. “You felt it too?” It was amazing. 

“Yeah . . . was that . . .”

“Yes. And that didn’t hold a candle to what it felt like to stand in his presence.” I nodded, knowing he was asking if that power was related to his father. “All the answers you need are down here.”

He hesitated, but only for a second. “Together?” He held out his hand.

“So I don’t have to carry you this time?” I teased, taking his hand happily. 

“I wouldn’t mind.” He shot back as we began our descent.

“Neither would I.” I admitted, looking around at the very familiar room as we walked down the old stairs. “It’s a bit dustier than it was last time.” I cringed, my sensitive nose not taking well to the overpowering scent. I moved closer to Boruto, until there was no room between us, thankful that his smell was strong enough to wash it out. 

He adjusted the blanket and subtly sniffed me as well. “I have no idea what half of this stuff is.” He commented. “Where should I start?”

“I’m sure anywhere will be fine.” I told him, pulling him towards the desk in the room. There were papers everywhere, covered in dust. “Maybe we should inspect this desk first.”

“Alright.” He agreed. 

The two of us started searching through the desk, I busied myself with the papers scattered on top of it while Boruto searched the drawers. Most of what I found were notes, ingredients, spells, a variety of things. Boruto was keeping at it for a while until I felt his mood suddenly shift and his movement ceased. I looked down at him, finding an old picture in his hand. His face had a look of shock. 

“What did you find?” I asked, not wanting to peek if he didn’t want me to see. 

There was a pause before he answered. “My family.” He whispered and angled the frame so I could see. 

It was just that and the three of them looked as happy as they did when I’d first seen them in the vision. Boruto was a little younger in the picture, but not much. “They loved you very much.” I told him, sensing his despair. “It’s okay to be sad . . . you loved them too, I’m sure you still do.”

“I don’t remember.” He said bitterly, brokenly. “I’ve forgotten everything . . .”

“You were so young, Boruto. That’s why you don’t remember me from that day either. Even though you loved me right away and we played.” I didn’t mind that he didn’t remember me, but I wished he could remember his parents, if only for his happiness. “You look just like him, right? And your mother . . . she was like me.”

“Like you?” He glanced up at me. “Then . . . am I like you?”

“No. You have her blood, but your father’s is dominant. You’re all wizard, so don’t worry you won’t turn into a beast. Though your sense of smell isn’t too shabby.”

He gave me a small grin at that before he looked back at the picture. “She’s lovely . . . and I really do resemble my father, huh?”

“You do. Though you look better.” I laughed. “They knew who I was even before I found out I was fated to you. Proves how brilliant a pair they were. And they did bring you into the world.”

“I’m thankful that I have someone to tell me about them.” He said, hating the fact that the chief never would. “It means a lot to me, wolfy . . . I wish things had turned out differently, but the past is the past. I'll take whatever I can get. And I’m happy I have you.”

That pleased me more than he would ever know. “I’m the happy one. I got you, after all.” I wrapped my arm around his head and pulled it against my chest. “I hope I’ll always be able to keep you safe and happy, no matter what.”

“Kawaki . . .” He breathed, expression fond. “You’re a good boy.”

I moved my other arm around his back and nuzzled his whole body in my excitement. “I think I’m spoiled.”

“Then I’m doing something right.” He giggled and ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Yes, everything.” I nodded quickly, grinning from ear to ear. “I love you.”

Boruto gasped at my words and his mind went quiet. “I . . . I love you too.”

“If you don’t stop we may not get anything done today.” I told him, though didn’t release him or even loosen my hold at all. 

His magic filtered through the air, ghosting over my skin. “R-right. We have work to do.” He said, but didn’t move either.

The tingling sensation taking to my body made me realize what would happen if he didn’t stop so I quickly removed my arms and stepped away from him, ears burning. “I’ll just move to the first bookshelf.” 

“Okay.” He said and tried to hide his disappointment. However, he knew we needed to get going and decided to start on the other end of the room. “Should we bring whatever stands out upstairs?”

“No. Nothing should leave the cellar.” I told him without hesitation. “We never know when one of your  _ friends  _ may stop by and we can’t risk anyone finding out anything. Search for books that refer to the basics, you’re going to be doing a lot of reading.”  _ Here. In the cellar.  _ “Just like your father did.”

He didn’t argue. “I’m ready.”

It was the start of a long road of work for Boruto. Of course, I would always be by his side and helping in anyway I could, but I couldn’t read the books for him and it was hard not to distract him. I just wanted to be close to him, feeling and smelling him all the time but I couldn’t when he was so busy. He was engrossed in the books, focused on the task at hand because now he was on a mission. He would live up to the legacy of the Uzumaki. I was proud of him. 

Sometimes he would be so involved in reading that he’d forget to feed me and I’d go upstairs in search of food myself. The first time this happened, things went horribly. I’d watched him enough to know to cook the meat and even what kind of metal bowl he used on the cooker, so I dropped a large slab of meat in the bowl and cooked it until I deemed it ready. Boruto didn’t eat as much as me, so I finished most of it before putting the rest on a plate for him and carrying it down to him. 

“Food?” I questioned as I set the plate on the desk next to the book he was currently reading. 

It took a second for him to notice me and he jumped in surprise. “You scared me.” He said with one hand over his heart. He glanced down at the plate and mentally questioned what he was looking at before he gasped. “Shit. I haven’t fed you yet.” He said and stood, a strong wave of guilt coming over him. 

“No, no.” I pushed him back down into the chair and grinned at him. “I did it all myself, see. I already ate mine!” 

His attention went back to the plate, figuring out that it was meant for him. “Good job, but you can stop me if you’re hungry.” He insisted. 

I knew that, though I didn’t want to disturb his work. I opened my mouth to respond when something caught my nose and I sniffed, brows furrowing at the charred smell. “Do you smell that?” I sniffed again and realized it was coming from upstairs. 

“What is it?” He asked and sniffed as well. “Wait, that smells like . . . did you leave the stove on?” He was out of his chair before I answered and made his way to the cooking room.

Worried I did something wrong, I went after him slowly. There was a bit of smoke throughout the first floor of the house and Boruto was at the cooker, fanning his hand in front of his face as he moved the burning bowl aside.  _ Oh no.  _ I definitely messed something up and he was going to be mad at me. I silently ducked out of the room and tiptoed my way to his bedroom, transforming into my wolf form and hiding by the end of the bed. I’d never really been in trouble with Boruto, so I was afraid. I curled up, trying to be as small as possible but it wasn’t long before I smelled him and heard his steps coming closer. 

“Kawaki?” He called as he opened the door. “Wolfy, what are you doing over there?”

He found me so quickly. I averted my eyes from him, trying to keep my whining down but it still slipped. My ears flattened and for once I wished I could transform into something much smaller. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked and came closer, sitting down on the floor. “It’s okay, I’m not upset. See?”

Of course he was, I messed up. He had every right to be upset so I couldn’t blame him. “You’re not . . . no . . . you wouldn’t hurt me. Even if I did something bad, would you?” 

His first thought was that someone hurt me in the past, but he pushed away the anger that came and focused on me. “I would  _ never _ hurt you.”

I chanced a glance at him and found that he was smiling softly at me. He really was nice. “I guess I’m not made for the cooker. I just wanted to help.” I hated that I was so useless to him. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, you can help if you want.” He told me and got an idea. “Since I’m learning about magic, how about you learn about something too? I can teach you to cook.”

“Really?” I raised my head, tail wagging. “I’ll do my best to learn the right way then.”

“I know you’ll do just fine.” He grinned and opened his arms. “Now who’s my good boy?”

I pounced at him, knocking him back onto his back and licking his face all over. “That’s me.” 

He laughed and pet wherever he could reach, gladly taking my wet love. “And don’t ever forget it.”

I wouldn’t and I knew he’d never let me either. 


End file.
